The Strength Of Luffy
by Kris Jerel D
Summary: The straw Hat crew has finally reunited and are on another adventure but something is wrong with Luffy. Can Nami find out what it is? and what will Luffy do when he is faced with a very familiar enemy?
1. Nightmares

This is my first Fan fiction…and first ever story lol so go easy on me writing isn't my strongest point. Hope you all enjoy and positive and negative feedback would be nice so I'll know what's working and what's not

Two years have passed since the great Battle at Marineford and the tragic death of Ace. The two year wait has finally reached its end and the Straw Hat crew reunites. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook once again aboard their ship Thousand Sunny set sail off towards the new world and the many great adventures that awaits them.

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

After a long day of the Straw hat crew sharing the stories of their two years apart they all decided to go to bed and continue the next day. All was quiet on Sunny when a sudden scream rang throughout the ship

"Ace!" Screamed Luffy

Everyone jumped up to see what was wrong

"Oy Luffy are you okay" asked Usopp

"Ye…yeah I'm fine I just need some fresh air" said Luffy as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked out the door.

Luffy walked towards his favorite spot on sunny which was the huge lion figurehead. He climbed on top and gazed out into the ocean.

Nami had heard Luffy's scream and came out her room to see if he was ok. As she exited her room she saw Luffy staring aimlessly at the ocean in front of him

Nami quietly said to herself as she slowly walked toward Luffy

"Luffy are you okay?" Asked Nami which startled Luffy who wasn't aware anyone else was up

"Oh hey Nami" Luffy said with a weak smile…."sorry if I woke you up" Luffy apologized

"Oh no don't worry about it I wasn't even asleep yet" Nami reassured….."Ummm Luffy is everything ok" asked Nami

"Of course everything is fine Nami" said Luffy as he flashed another weak smile.

"Are you sure?" Nami asked

Luffy looked at Nami and grabbed his hat from his head and placed it on Nami's

"Thank you Nami I'll be fine I promise so there is no need to worry" said Luffy

"Ok but remember I'm here if you need me ok Luffy" said Nami as she adjusted the Straw Hat to see Luffy

"Thank you Nami" said Luffy with a smile

As Nami began walking back toward her room she heard Luffy say something that made her turn around

"What was that Luffy?" Nami asked

"I will protect you" Luffy said

Nami blushed and remained silent in shock at what he had just said

"I'll protect you, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook! I swear I would let another person that I love die!" Screamed Luffy

"Yeah we know we have faith that our captain will protect us no matter what" Nami said with a smiled. "Good night Luffy" said Nami as she walked to her bedroom

"Good night Nami" said Luffy as he watched Nami walk into her room.

The next morning Nami woke up and decided to go check up on how Luffy was doing. As she walked out her room to her surprise Luffy was in the same spot. Nami walked up to him to see what was wrong. As she got closer she saw that Luffy had fallen asleep.

(Sigh) "Luffy your hopeless" Nami muttered to herself. "Usopp! Take Luffy to his room please" ordered Nami

"Ok" Usopp said as he dragged his captain to his room

Few hours later

"Lunch is ready!" Screamed Sanji

Everyone gathered in the dining room except Luffy

"Oy where's Luffy?" Asked Usopp

"Hmm that's strange he's normally the first one here" said Sanji

"I'll go get him" Nami said as she walked out the kitchen

Nami slowly entered Luffy's room trying not to wake him. As she looked down at her captain she saw that he was having a bad dream. Luffy was drenched in sweat and looked to be in a great deal of pain. As Nami turned to grab a cloth to wipe his sweat when a familiar scream rang throughout Sunny again

"Ace!" Luffy screamed as he sat up breathing heavily

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook remained in the kitchen knowing that Nami was there and all had a sad face on knowing that their captain hasn't fully gotten over the loss of his brother

"It's ok Luffy calm down it was just a dream relax" said Nami as she rushed to his bed

Luffy: …"no it wasn't just a dream he said as he stood up"

…"Wh…what is it that you keep dreaming" Nami asked knowing fully well what he was dreaming but wanted Luffy to talk to her about it

"Nothing really just remembering almost being eaten by a giant lion on Amazon Lily" Luffy lied

"Luffy there is no need to hide what your feeling talk to me I ca..." Nami said but was interrupted

"Nami" Luffy said

"Yes?" Nami asked

Luffy walked toward her placed his hand on her head then leaned in and rested his forehead on hers

"Wh…what are you doing Luffy?" Asked Nami as she turned crimson

"Thank you Nami but I'm fine please don't worry yourself about me. I am going to be the Pirate King one day so I can't be defeated by these nightmares" Luffy said with a grin as he walked out the room

…"Luffy" Nami said as she watched her troubled captain walk away


	2. Big Mom

**I got rid of the script format because apparently you can't have it -_- and added quotations so it will be easier to read. I'll try to upload at least 3 chapters a week so again negative and positive feedback is welcomed =]**

**Side Note: Kaidou is one of the Yonkou that hasn't been formally introduced yet in One Piece. Also the name of their crew is still a mystery but on his hat in the picture you can see a figure that looks like a dragon, and in Fairy Tale Igneel is the dragon that raised Natsu. Just thought I'd clear things up =] Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Big Mom**

Luffy walked out his room and headed straight for his favorite spot.

Robin walked toward Nami who had also left his room and was leaning over the railing.

"What's wrong with Captain-kun?" asked Robin

"It's Ace he keeps having nightmares about him which mean he hasn't gotten pass his death yet. (sigh) I wish he can just open up to me and not keep his emotions bottled up" said Nami

"Well you can always…" Robin began but was interrupted

Robin was interrupted with a very familiar scream

"ISLAND!" Screamed Luffy

"Really!" Screamed Usopp and Chopper in unison

"Noisy idots" (yawn) Zoro said after being woken up by their screams Zoro then notices something moving away from the island

"Which island is that?" Asked Luffy as he turned and flashed his usual large grin

"Umm let's see….oh its Stark Island" said Nami

"Hehe Adventure!" Luffy happily said

"Maybe this will help take his mind off everything" Nami said to Robin

(chuckle) "It seem captain-kun has already forgotten about it" said Robin as she watched him jump up and down screaming "Adventure"

"Oy there's a ship coming this way" said Zoro

"Marines?" Asked Franky

"No it's a pirate ship" said Zoro "…I know that flag but from where" Zoro thought to himself

"Do they look dangerous?" Asked Nami

"I don't know but keep your guard up" said Zoro

As the Straw Hat crew tried to decide if the ship was dangerous or not the island began to glow a bright red

"Wh…what's happening to the island?" Asked Nami

…It looks like…like Lava said Brook

The Straw Hat crew watched as Stark Island was engulfed by lava

"How could something like this happen?" Usopp said but was interrupted by a bone chilling laugh

On the unknown pirate ship

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA good job Barron BUAHAHAHA another island down"

"Oy Captain we have company"

"Ehhh….well look who we have here he said with a smile if it isn't the straw hat crew….well how about we pay them a visit" he said with an evil smile

On sunny

"Ahhhh they took down a whole island! What kind of monsters are they!" Usopp screamed as he ran around in panic

"I agree they don't seem to be the friendly type" said Sanji as he lit a cigarette

"Yeah we should try our best to avoid them" said Zoro as he came down from the lookout

"Hey their call out to us calmly said Luffy"

"What!" Asked Nami

"OY! How did you do that" Luffy screamed to the unknown pirate ship

"Don't talk to them so casually idiot!" said Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp as they each his Luffy on the head

"Buahahahahahaha it was nothing my friend here ate the Atsu Atsu no Mi which enables the user raise his or her body temperature as well as manipulate the temperature of his or her environment."

"Ohhhhh awesome…but why did you do it?" Asked Luffy

"We were bored he said with an evil grin"

"Umm wh….who are you" asked Nami

"Oh where are my manners my beautiful lady I am Kaidou and we are the Igneel Pirates!" Bellowed Kaidou

"No way…you are... you are a Yonkou!" Zoro screamed in shock


	3. Nami

**Chapter 3 is out =]. Translations: Osoku- Slow down, Jikan o kaishi- time begins, and Furasshu- flash. Devil Fruit clarification: **

**1. **_**Kōsoku Kōsoku no Mi: **__**Allows the user to move extremely fast and the environment around him/her move fast. **_

_**2. Osoi Osoi no Mi: Allows the user to make everyone and the environment around him/her move extremely slow **_

**Hope you enjoy it and tell me what I'm doing well and what I can improve please. I will not ignore your comments and I will make sure to make the adjustments**

**Chapter 3: Nami**

"A Yonkou!" Everyone screamed

"Buahahahahahahahaha so you've heard of me" said Kaidou as he began observing Zoro… "Hmmm three swords…you must be Roronoa Zoro! It's nice to finally meet you Buahahahahahaha" said Kaidou.

…Yeah same here… Zoro said nervously

"So what brings the infamous Straw Hat crew to this part of the ocean?" Asked Kaidou

"We were going to visit that island…but you destroyed it" Luffy said with a pout

"Oh my deepest apologies Straw Hat…I know how I can make it up to you though Straw hat" said Kaidou

"Really how?" said Luffy

"How about I give you 1,000,000 for destroying that island over there…as an apology" said Kaidou with a smile

"Really!" said Luffy

"We'll take it!" Nami screamed

"Buahahahahaha ok then it's yours….but you know it's not like we destroyed that island knowing that you were going there so it's not too fair that we leave empty handed now is it?" asked Kaidou

"What do you want?" said Luffy

"Buahahahahahahahahahahahahaha you Navigator" Kaidou said coldly with an evil smile

"What!" screamed Sanji "Why would you want my Nami-Swan?"

"Buahahahahahahaha because I have a soft spot for beautiful ladies and I know that she will make a great addition to this crew" Kaidou said while licking his lips

"So Straw Hat do we have a deal?" Asked Kaidou

"...LIKE HELL! Nami is my nakama and I would never let her go!" screamed Luffy

…"Luffy" Nami said with a smile and a slight blush

"Buahahahahahahaha I admire you bond with you crew mates" Kaidou said but then gave a cold look to the Straw Hats "but I'm sorry it had to come to this" Kaidou said with an evil grin.

"Come to"… Luffy began but was interrupted

"Osoku" Kaidou said with a smile and time stopped. Kaidou calmly boarded Sunny and grabbed Nami and walked back to his ship. "Jikan o kaishi" said Kaidou and time began again.

"What?" Luffy finished

"What…. how did I get here… Luffy…..Luffy help!" Nami screamed

"What? Nami! How did you take her when she was just right next to me!" screamed Luffy

"Buahahahahahahaha foolish Straw hat do you forget I am one of the four strongest pirates? Taking a mere woman from a bunch of rookie pirates is child's play for me Buahahahahahahaha" said Kaidou

"Give her back!" Luffy screamed as he brought his arm back. "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" screamed Luffy as he threw a punch toward Kaidou

"Ohhhhh interesting you can stretch" Kaidou said as he easily dodged Luffy's fist. "Want to see what I can do?" said Kaidou with a cold sinister voice

"Everyone get ready!" Screamed Luffy and everyone got ready for the attack of one of the strongest pirates

"Buahahahahahaha get ready" Kaidou said with a smile "Osoku" Kaidou stopped time and one by one knocked each one of the straw hats down hard to the deck. "Jikan o kaishi"

All were coughing up blood and staring at Kaidou in shock

"How…how are you doing that!" Screamed Luffy

"Buahahahahahaha well since you asked so nicely I guess I'll tell you I've eaten the Osoi Osoi no Mi devil fruit which allows me to make everyone and the environment around me move extremely slow" Kaidou said

As the Straw Hat crew stared at him in shock and disbelief Luffy stood up "well if you're making everything slow then I guess I'll just have to become faster" Luffy said as he hunched over and placed his fist on the deck. "Gear Second!" Luffy said as his body became engulfed with steam and became a bright crimson.

"Kaidou ohhhhh very intere…." but was stopped mid-sentence due to Luffy fist

"Jet Pistol!" Luffy screamed as his fist collided with Kaidou face and sent him flying

"Give Nami back!" Screamed Luffy

"Captain Kaidou!" Screamed Blane one of the Igneel pirates. Then turned to Luffy ready to fight when Kaidou said "leave him" said Kaidou "if its speed you want then I'll show you true speed" said Kaidou as he stood up and dusted him off. "Furasshu" said Kaidou and he vanished

"Where did he go!" Said Luffy

"Buahahahahaha where are you looking Straw Hat" asked Kaidou

Luffy eyes went wide and his blood went cold when he realized that Kaidou was directly behind him. Luffy turned to hit him but again Kaidou disappeared. "What the hell is going on!" screamed Luffy

"Buahahahahaha behind you Straw Hat" Kaidou said but before Luffy could turn around he was smashed to sunny

"Luffy!" They all screed as Luffy lied down on sunny's deck

"Luffy!" Nami screamed as she watched her captain lay flat on sunny

"What the hell are you?" Screamed Zoro

"Buahahahahaha again since you asked so nicely I guess I'll tell you, I've eaten two devil fruits"

"What!" They all said in shock

"Yohohohohohoho is that even possible!" Said Brook

"Buahahahahahaha for many no but my body was able to withstand the two devil fruit abilities. I've eaten the Osoi Osoi no Mi and the Kōsoku Kōsoku no Mi devil fruit. With them I can both slow down everyone and everything around me I can also speed up everyone and everything around me, including myself" said Kaidou with a grin. "Thus making me unbeatable Buahahahahahahaha" Kaidou said

"I don't care" Luffy said and he stood up

What was that asked Kaidou

"I SAID I DON'T CRAE JUST GIVE BACK NAMI!" Screamed Luffy

"Luffy…" said Nami with a smile

"Gear Second!" Screamed Luffy as he charged towards Kaidou

(Sigh) "It was nice to meet you Straw hat and thanks for the navigator I sure do appreciate it. I think you should be saying your good byes now" Kaidou said

"Kaidou give her back!" Screamed Luffy as his fist slowly got closer to kaidou's face

"Luffy help me!" Nami screamed

"Buahahahahaha goodbye Straw Hat" Kaidou said "Osoku" said Kaidou and he stopped time and set sail.

Couple hours later "Furasshu" said Kaidou after obtaining a great amount of distance between them "well that the last you will be seeing any of them miss" said Kaidou as he smiled at Nami "welcome to the Igneel pirates Buahahahahahaha"

Back on Sunny time started again and what was Kaidou and the Igneel pirates was now just the vast ocean infront of them and what was Kaidou face that Luffy was about to strike had become nothing but air. Luffy's punch hit nothing as he plummeted into the ocean.

"Crap" Zoro screamed as he jumped into the ocean to save Luffy

After bringing Luffy back on board Luffy sat up trying to catch his breath

(Cough)(Cough) "….NAMI!"


	4. Found Them!

_**Chapter four is out! Again criticism is wanted good or bad I hope you all like it so far. Sorry for the short chapter but it will get longer and even more exciting next chapter =]**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4: Found Them!**_

"We got to save her!" said Luffy and began screaming her name in hope that she would answer.

"Nami!" Luffy screamed but no response.

"Luffy screaming her name won't find her" said Zoro.

Luffy dropped to his knees and hung his head.

"I promised her that I would protect her... But I failed once again and now we have no way of knowing where she might be." Screamed Luffy

"I think I might be able to find her" said Franky with a smile.

**On the Igneel pirates ship: **

"Buahahahahahahaha well allow me to introduce you to everyone Kaidou said this is my First Mate Blane, our most finest cook Barron, our shipwright Slade, our former navigator Liza, our doctor Cratos, our finest musician and entertainer Cana, and last Clay who is….well let's just say he's does the heavy lifting Buahahahahaha now try to get along because this will be your new family for a long time Buahahahahahaha." laughed Kaidou

As Nami looked at the crew in front of her she could only feel their malice they had towards her especially Liza who doesn't seem too please she lost her job to Nami

"Wait and see when Luffy get here he will kill you!" Screamed Nami.

"Buahahahahahahaha kill me!" Kaidou asked as he walked over To Nami and grabbed her chin "Straw Hat is strong no doubt but he is 100 years too early to try and kill me, one of the four strongest pirates! ...well now three Buahahahahahahahaha"

Nami gave Kaidou an evil Look as he walked away.

"Captain we are approaching our next destination."

"Marine Echelon…my plan is at its final stages Buahahahahahahahaha full speed ahead it's my turn to place my stamp on history!" Kaidou said with a laugh.

"…Marine Echelon I know that name from somewhere, but where…wait it can't be!

**Back on Sunny: **

"Really!" Screamed Luffy

"Yes it might or might not work so don't get too excited." Said Franky

"What is it exactly cyborg san?" asked Robin

"Well Kaidou's ship was heading south of where we are so if I were you use Coup de Burst, with the aerial view maybe we might see them." Said Franky

"Yohohohohohoho that sounds great." Said brook

"Nami-Swan! Wait for me your savior is coming!" Screamed Sanji

"Everyone get ready we are Going to save Nami!" Said Luffy

"Yeah!" Screamed everyone

"Coup de Burst!" Screamed Franky as they were sent flying into the sky.

Everyone looked out from different parts of sunny in order to find Nami

"Nami!" Luffy screamed hoping for an answer once again

"Anyone see them!" Chopper screamed

"Not over here" said Zoro

"Not here" either said Robin

"Nami-Swan where are you!" Screamed Sanji

Luffy was beginning to get aggravated as the ship slowly began descending toward the Ocean when Usopp screamed.

"I found them!" said Usopp who was using his new pair of goggles.

"Really! Where!" screamed Luffy

"Over there by that island" Usopp said as they landed on the Ocean. "It doesn't look like they are on it though." Usopp said

"They must be in that island then said Zoro. "

"We got to hurry" said Luffy As the straw hats began increasing the speed in the sails.

As they approached the island everyone got ready for one of the toughest battles they have ever experienced. Luffy witnessed first-hand the strength of two Yonkou and if Kaidou was as strong as both Shanks and Whitebeard then this definitely would not be easy


	5. The Battle Begins

**Ok first off I apologize for being late I hate 3 exams to do this week which caused me to not write for a while but here it is! Oh and please let me know if this chapter was confusing because I jumped to different fights…if that made any sense lol well read it and let me know if you like it and if it was confusing to you because I'll immediately fix it so it will be easier to understand. Well I hope you enjoy and positive and negative feedback is wanted!**

_**Chapter 5: The Battle Begins**_

Straw Hats hurried off Sunny as soon as they reached the island and immediately began running through the forest that was in front of them.

"Robin what island is this?" Screamed Luffy

"I'm not sure Captain-kun Nami normally knew those things" said Robin

"... Nami... Nami! Where are yo..." Luffy began saying but was shut up immediately by Zoro's fist to the head. "Oww Zoro what was that for?" screamed Luffy in pain

"You idiot! do you want them to know we are on the island!" Screamed Zoro

"I don't care all I want is to save Nami!" Luffy said as he began to run faster but suddenly stopped causing everyone to abruptly stop as well

"Oy what happe..." Sanji began to say until he looked and saw what Luffy was staring at

In front of the Straw Hats was a marine base that was if not bigger as huge as Marine ford

"Yohohohohohoho where are we!" Asked Brook

"Hold on there is sign there I think I can read it" said Usopp as he put his goggles on... "Marine Echelon..."

Robin's eyes turned bright and she slowly backed up which caught the attention of everyone

"What's wrong Robin-Chwan?" Asked Sanji

"Long nose kun are you sure you read correctly? Are we really on Marine Echelon?" asked Robin

"Y...yeah" said Usopp who had to double check because robin made him doubt himself

"What so special about this marine base anyways?" Asked Luffy

"Th...this island is no normal island... This island holds all the strongest marines! Only admirals and vice admirals are allowed on this island!" said Robin

"What!" Everyone said

"Then why would Kaidou come here?" Asked Zoro

"I'm not sure but now we must get Nami and get off this island as soon as possib…" Luffy said but was cut off by an explosion

"What was that!' Screamed Usopp as they looked to see a familiar scene

Half of the marine base was being engulfed by lava

"Guess we found them" Franky said with a smile

... "Gear second"

"Buahahahahahaha we have it! We finally have the blueprints that will change the world as we know it! alright boys... and girls" said Kaidou as he glanced at Nami who returned a nasty look "let's head out before the big marine boys come" Kaidou said but was Interrupted by a scream

"KAIDOU!" screamed Luffy as he slammed his fist into Kaidou's face sending him flying into a building

"Luffy!" screamed Nami

"Captain Kaidou!" Screamed Blane "I'll kill you Straw Hat for touching our captain!" said Blane as he drew his katanas and charged Luffy

"Zoro handle this" calmly said Luffy as he walked to where Nami was

"Yeah" Zoro said as he suddenly appeared in front of Blane and their blades collided

"Roronoa get out my way I'll deal with you after I have your captain's head!" Screamed Blane

"Like hell I'll let you do that" said Zoro and he pushed Blane back

"I guess you'll just have to die along with your captain" said Blane as Barron suddenly entered the fight and threw a kick sending Zoro a few feet back.

"Do you really think you and your weak captain can defeat us? There is no possible way you two can even think of defeating us!" Said Blane

"Damn right we can! But then they would get mad at us for having all the fun" said Zoro with a smile as he pointed to the Straw Hat crew who were ready and armed to fight the Igneel pirates

"Che even with them you all will still die" said Blane

"Funny cause I don't plan on dying today" said Zoro with a smile as he charged at Blane

"Oni Giri!" Screamed Zoro as he sent a powerful slash toward Blane, but Blane was able to block it

"Heh not bad Roronoa now it's my turn…Tōrō!" Screamed Blane as he jumped in the air and sent two slashes towards Zoro and caused Zoro to roll out of the way

"Hmm you're not half bad either but sorry for you I must get to my captain and help rescue Nami so I have no time to waste here" screamed Zoro. "Santouryuu…. Nigori-zake!" Screamed Zoro as his both biceps suddenly grew and he delivered a powerful blow sending Blane flying through two building

"Che weakling 'said Zoro

"Nami! I'm here screamed Luffy" as he looked toward where Nami was standing

"Luffy!" Nami said with a tear in her eye "you took too long!" she said as she began running to him but was suddenly knocked out by Liza

"Where to you think you're going? Our captain really likes you and wouldn't like to hear that you ran away" said Liza with a smile

"Nami!" Luffy screamed as he saw Nami get knocked out. "You let her go!" said Luffy who was beginning to charge at Liza

"Poor little boy you shouldn't be worrying about her. Our captain is very mad right now so you should concentrate on staying alive" said Liza with a smile and she ran off with Nami

"Nami!" Luffy screamed as he went to chase after her but heard Kaidou rise from the rubble

"Buahahahahaha I commend you Straw Hat, you were able to find us and catch us off guard as well…I've gotta say that doesn't happen very often, but sorry for you and your crew you've caught us at a bad time so I'm just going to have to kill you this time" said Kaidou with an evil smile

"Really now asked?" Luffy… "well let's see if you can do that said Luffy"

"Buahahahahahaha did you forget Straw Hat? I defeated you easily already what makes you think you can beat me now?" Asked Kaidou

"I'm not the same Luffy you fought earlier" said Luffy

'Buahahahahahaha really now then wh…" began Kaidou but was interrupted

"Gear second!" Screamed Luffy as he dashed towards Kaidou

"Blane!" Screamed Barron

"Damn him he was defeated so easily! Made us look bad" said Cratos

"Idiot shouldn't you be worrying about his health first you are the doctor after all!" Screamed Cana

"Ha he'll be fine he's tougher than that" said Slade

"Oy how long are you guy going to keep us waiting" said Sanji which caused them to look at him and the rest of the Straw Hat pirates

"Heh it seem someone Is in a rush to die" said Slade with a smile

"Well we shouldn't disappoint them now should we" said Barron

"Heh pretty confident aren't we? Let's see if you can back up those words" said Franky as both pirate crews clashed


	6. Straw Hats vs Igneel Part 1

**Okay I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I've been mega busy and really didn't have the time to write this but just to make it up to you guy I'm going to try my very best and release 3 more chapters by Tuesday so yay! hope you all enjoy this and both negative and positive criticism is wanted!**

**Chapter 6: Straw Hat vs. Igneel Part 1**

" Collier Shoot" screamed Sanji as he jumped into the air to kick Barron in the neck

"Ugh" screamed Barron as he barely escaped the powerful kick "Seems you're not as weak as you look" said Barron with a smile

"Che it seems that your exactly as weak you look" Sanji said while lighting his cigarette

"Don't get too cocky there boy! I haven't even warmed up yet!" screamed Barron as he threw a fist at Sanji

"Do you honestly think that you Can defeat me with those weak fists!" screamed Sanji as he easily dodged the punch and kicked Barron backwards

"Weak!" asked Barron

"A cook's life starts with his hands! His hands are his pride for without them you are nothing! and for a chef to use them to fight then your fists can never reach me! my legs carry more weight than you hands will ever dream of carrying! now let me show you how a true cook fights! screamed Sanji

"Hahahahaha" laughed Barron " You're a hopeless idiot your head is only filled with nonsense and false pride! I hate people like you!" screamed Barron as he too charged Sanji

" Poitrine Shoot!" screamed Sanji as he sent a kick to Barron's chest

"Heh gotta do better that that" screamed Barron as he threw a punch sending Sanji flying to the ground

"Ugh" Screamed Sanji as he hit the ground "Che I'm now..getting started" said Sanji as he stood up "unfortunately for you I have to hurry up I have a beautiful lady waiting for me to save her" Sanji said with lovey eyes "and not to mention an idiot captain and a idiot Marimo that is most likely lost right now" said Sanji "so... it's been fun but let's end this!"

"Impatient now aren't we" said Barron with a laugh "well then I agree let's end this!" screamed Barron with a smile

Sanji Charged Barron And screamed "Poitrine Shoot" kicking Barron in the ribs and then screamed "Sélle" kicking him in his lower back followed by " Resepushon" lifting one of his legs up high and hooked his foot around the Barron's neck, then smashed Barron's face into the ground hard and ended with "Mouton Shot" screamed Sanji as he jumped into the air and then channeled all his might into one leg and kicked Barron's back causing Barron to scream in pain. "Che waste of my time" said Sanji as he threw his cigarette at Barron and began to walk away

"...Didn't...your ever learn to check to see if...your prey is dead before...leaving!" screamed Barron as Sanji slowly turned around shocked that he was still conscious

"What? that's impossible" Sanji said to himself while looking at the bloodied man barley standing in front of him

"Heh now you know what you did? you've gone and PISSED ME OFF! Screamed Barron "and now I am going to melt your bones and serve you to the dogs! screamed Barron as his skin began to turn red

"What...what the hell are you doing!" screamed Sanji as he watched Barron's skin change color

"Hahaha I'm sure you've seen me in action before!" screamed Barron "but just in case let me refresh your memory! Atsu Atsu no Netsu-ha! Screamed Barron as a wave of lava was sent toward Sanji

"...Shit!" screamed Sanji as the Wave of lava engulfed the Straw Hat pirate

"Heh seem like Barron took care of his man" said Cratos with a smile

"What!" screamed Chopper and Usopp

"Oy Sanji!" screamed Usopp hoping for a response but got nothing

"Sanji I'm coming!" screamed Chopper as he began running to where Sanji was fighting but was kicked backwards by Cratos

"Now I'm hurt" said Cratos sarcastically " There's two of you and you both ignored me for a dead guy...that just really hurts my feelings" said Cratos with an evil smirk

"Oy Chopper you ok?" asked Usopp

"Y..yeah I'm fine but we need to get to Sanji!"said Chopper

"Yeah and that doesn't seem like it's going to be easy" said Usopp

"Yeah but we need to beat him first...are...are you r...ready? asked Chopper

"Yeah...let's show him how much we've grown in these past two years!" screamed Usopp

"Yeah!" screamed Chopper as he hopped to his feet

"Ohh we're ready to fight now, let's see what you two can do" said Cratos with an evil smile

"Ohh we'll show you! Rumble ball! Jumping Point!" screamed Chopper as he jumped up into the sky and screamed "Arm point" causing his forearms to become extremely muscular and began coming down fast to deliver a huge hit to Cratos

"Heh do you honestly think that will hit m...? said Cratos but was then cut off by a Giant flame in the shape of a massive phoenix which sent Cratos to the ground

" Hi no Tori Boshi!" screamed Usopp "Now don't go forgetting about me" Said Usopp with a smile

"why you little..." started Cratos but then remembered the little reindeer "..shit!" screamed Cratos but was to late

" Kokutei Roseo!" screamed Chopper as he landed his two hooves directly into Cratos's stomach leaving an imprint that looks like a sakura petal causing him to cough up a tremendous amount of blood

"We did it!" screamed Usopp as he jumped up and down in excitement

"Yeah we did it!" screamed chopper as he reverted to his small reindeer form

"Now let's go to Sanji!"said Usopp

"Yeah lets hurry!" said Chopper but was immediately stopped when he heard a voice from behind him

"Did what...exactly..." said Cratos while he wiped the blood away from his mouth

"No...no way!" said Usopp nervously

"Now allow me to show you my true power! screamed Cratos as his appearance began to change

"...He's a...He's a Devil fruit user!" screamed Chopper as he stared at the transforming Cratos

" Ushi Ushi no Mi: Model Bison!" screamed Cratos" now let's see how long you last" Cratos said with a smile as he dashed out toward Chopper

"Chopper look out" screamed Usopp but was too late as Cratos slammed a fist into the little reindeer's stomach sending him flying toward a wall

"Chopper!" screamed Usopp

"I wouldn't be worrying about him if I were you" said Cratos as he suddenly appeared in front o Usopp

"Shit!" said Usopp who could only stare in shock and wait for Cratos's fist to collide with his face causing Usopp to cry out in pain

"Hahahahaha weaklings! I'm actually a little insulted that you tried to even fight me! there was no way you two even stood a chance!" laughed Cratos but cut his laughter short after hearing familiar voice

"R...Rumble ball...arm point!"

"That again? like I'll let you hit me with the same move twi..." started Cratos but was interrupted

" Chō Kemuri Boshi!" screamed Usopp who shot a pellet that releases smoke creating an enormous smokescreen

"Ahhh you annoying little...I can't see! wait till I get my hands on you! I'll kil.." but was stopped short by Chopper emerging from the smoke "...SHIT!" screamed Cratos

" Kokutei Cross!" Screamed Chopper which sent Cratos flying backwards

"Le...Let's hope he stays down this time" said Usopp as he stood up

"Y..yeah" said Chopper but both were forced to sigh as Cratos's body began to move again

"Damn it! why won't he stay down!" said Usopp

"Y...You two are DEAD!" screamed Cratos as he dashed toward Usopp slamming a fist into his stomach which sent him flying

"Usopp!" screamed Chopper

"I'm not done yet long nose!" screamed Cratos as he caught Usopp in mid air and slammed his head into the ground causing Usopp to spit blood

"Usopp!" screamed Chopper as he ran after Cratos

"You should really learn how to wait your turn" Cratos screamed as he saw Chopper running towards him "Well I guess I'll just kill you now then!" Cratos screamed as he ran toward Chopper and landed a punch directly to the back of his head

"Ugh!" screamed Chopper as blood flew out his mouth

"Oh don't go passing out on me now we are just getting started!" screamed Cratos as he then picked up Chopper and punched his sending him flying but Cratos dashed towards chopper and sent a punch to chopper stomach in mid air

"Pathetic" said Cratos as he spat at the unconscious reindeer

"Now let's go see how the long nose is doing" said Cratos and began walking toward Usopp but when he got to where Usopp's body was lying he realized that Usopp wasn't there anymore. "Where is he!" screamed Cratos

"Over here!" screamed Usopp getting the attention of Cratos "Tenryuu Boshi!" Screamed Usopp as he shot a large burst of lightning that took the form of a dragon

"What the..."Cratos said but was immediately quieted by Usopp's attack "Ahhh!" screamed Cratos as he dropped to his knees

" Midori Boshi!" screamed Usopp who shot Pop Greens which created a large carnivorous plant behind Cratos "now Chopper!"

"Horn Point!" screamed Chopper who's horns grew enormous and he tackled Cratos

"What...what the hell are you doing!"screamed Cratos

"Ending this fight!" screamed Chopper as he kept pushing Cratos until he was close enough to Usopp's carnivorous plant " now this time stay down!" screamed Chopper as he threw him into the plant's mouth. Chopper then dropped to the ground

"...I think ...this time...we won..." said Usopp who was lying on the ground

"Y..yeah I think we did" who was still lying down on the ground

"I wonder how's everyone else doing?"asked Usopp

"Y..yeah I'm sure they are fine...everyone is very strong...but I'm still worried about Sanji"

"Yeah but I mean it's Sanji we are talking about here I'm sure he's fine"

"Yeah your right" said Chopper with a smile but then was startled by an explosion not too far from them

"What's wrong Cyborg? all bark no bite? Hahahahahahahahahahaha" asked Slade as he stood over Franky's body


	7. Straw Hats vs Igneel Part 2

_**Ok I lied lol sorry I promised two chapters by Tuesday but that never happened, but here is a fairly long chapter to kind of make up for it!...Sorry again I'm really going to try and knock out 3 chapters by Sunday. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and again positive and negative feedback is wanted! **_

_**Chapter 7: Straw Hats vs. Igneel part 2**_

10 minutes earlier

"So your Straw Hat's Shipwright Ay?" asked Slade "hmmm not a bad ship you have there"

"Yeah of course idiot I wouldn't make a crappy ship!" said Franky "Now are we going to fight or what?" yelled Franky

"Impatient aren't we?" Slade said with a smile

"Of course idiot! you took Nami! and we need to get her off this island fast!" Franky growled

"Hmmm and why is that?" asked Slade

"Idiot this island has the strongest marines on it! so we can't stay here long or else we'll have to deal with you and them!" screamed Franky

"Hahaha" Slade chuckled softly "there's no need to worry Cyborg-san" said Slade

"What do you mean there's no need to worry!" screamed Franky

"You don't think we would come on this island when all of the strongest marines are here now do you? The marines had an important meeting held today which made all three admirals and a few chosen vice admirals to attend leaving only a handful of vice admiral on the island. We then took that opportunity to infiltrate the Marine base...and well if you're worried about the remaining marines on this island then there is no need..Captain took care of them" Slade said with a crooked smile

"What!" Franky stood in shock " that guy was able to defeat all the vice admirals on this island single handedly ?...I wonder if Straw Hat knows who he's fighting" Franky thought to himself but was interrupted by Slade

"Well are you about ready to get started Cyborg-san?" asked Slade

"Yeah lets finish this quickly even though the marines on this island are taken care of there's no way of knowing when the rest will come back...so let's go!" screamed Franky "Weapons Left!" screamed Franky as his left arm turned into a Rocket Launcher and began shooting rockets at Slade

"Oh my that's dangerous" said Slade as he ran away

"Heh damn right it is! weapons right!" screamed Franky as his other arm began shooting lasers

"Oy Oy a Rocket Launcher and Lasers at the same time? you can kill me like that!" said Slade as he continued to dodge Franky's attacks

"That's the plan! idiot!" screamed Franky

"Aww but that's no nic..." Slade started but was quickly quieted by a laser headed right for his head "...Aww crap" said Slade as the laser exploded on his head

"Che that wasn't hard at all...now to find Straw Hat and Nami!" said Franky

"Oy oy don't go killing me off so easy" said Slade who emerged from the smoke unharmed

"What the...How did you dodge that!" asked Franky

"I didn't...I blocked it" said Slade

"Blocked it? blocked it with what!" asked Franky as he stared at Slade who didn't have anything he could have possibly used to block his attack

"With this" Slade said with a smile as he pointed to his crossed shaped necklace

"Are you shitting me! Idiot how can something as small as that block my attack! screamed Franky

"Well it's pretty easy since I've eaten the Kinzoku Kinzoku no Mi and can manipulate metal" Said Slade with a smile

"A..a devil fruit user!" asked Franky in shock

"Yeah and well I guess you have bad luck because the person you chose to go up against can control metal" said Slade "And if you haven't noticed...you made of mostly metal!" said Slade with a dark evil voice. Now how about we continue this battle now shall we?" said Slade as he took his necklace into his hand and raised his arm "Kinzoku Kinzoku no ryū" screamed Slade as his necklace became a dragon and headed straight for Franky

"What the..."screamed Franky as he caught the metal dragon by the mouth preventing him from getting to him

"Not so fast Cyborg-san" said Slade "how about you just sit down and enjoy what I'm going to do to you. "Kinzoku Kinzoku no pararaizu" said Slade as he took control of the metal on Franky's body which practically paralyzed him

"Oy idiot that...that's cheating!" screamed Franky

"Cheating is such an ugly word...I like to look at is as using the best of my abilities to my advantage" said Slade with a smile "now die!" Slade said as he stuck out his had with the metal necklace in it and this time created multiple dragons " Kinzoku Kinzoku no ryū-gun " screamed Slade as his necklace became a swarm of dragons and attacked Franky

"Shit!" screamed Franky as the dragons collided into him causing an explosion

Current

"What's wrong Cyborg? all bark no bite? Hahahahahahahahahahaha" asked Slade as he stood over Franky's body

"Ugh...can't...move..." said Franky as he desperately tried to move his robotic body

"Well Cyborg-san it's been fun...but it's my win" Slade said with a smile as he walked away

"...Shit! is this where I am? have I..not improved at all over these two years!...no that can't be...I have become strong I can't allow him to win because I am...I am...I am SUPA!" screamed Franky as he took his Super pose

"Oh you're up? hmm seems like Cyborg-san wants to play some more, but you can't beat me you know I have complete control over 90 percent of your body" said Slade

"Y..yeah but I won't let that stop me!" said Franky "Fresh fire!" screamed Franky as he inhaled and released fire from his mouth

"Useless" said Slade with a sigh "Kinzoku shīrudo" Slade said as he created a metal shield blocking the fire

"What's next Cyborg-san" asked Slade but when he looked Franky was no longer there "Aww did you run away Cyborg-san?...that's no fun" complained Slade

"Heh like I'd run" said Franky as he appeared directly behind Slade "allow me to show you how much two years of training and rebuilding paid off" said Franky

"Wh..when did you...when did you get behind me!" asked Slade as he began to panic

"Heh let's see you use your shield now Coup De Vent! Screamed Franky as he sent Slade flying through Multiple walls. "Che idiot." said Franky as he headed off to look for his navigator and captain

xxxxx

"Yohohohohohohohoho hello miss what is your name?" asked Brook

"Hello mister skeleton my name is Cana" Said Cana

"Oh what a beautiful name Madam...Would you let me see you panties? calmly asked Brook

"...ok" Said Cana as she raised he skirt revealing her black lace panties

"Yohohohohohoho She...she actually showed them Yohohohohohoho my heart feels like it's going to beat out my chest!...ahhh but I'm a skeleton and I don't' have a heart Yohohohohohoho" Said Brook

" So mister skeleton since I showed you my panties can you do something for me?" asked Cana with a angelic smile

"Yes madam anything for you!" Said Brook

""Can you listen to my song?" Asked Cana

"Yohohohohohoho of coarse! from one musician to another I would love to hear your music!" said Brook excitedly

"Great!" she said as she pulled out a flute and her angelic smile soon began to transform into an evil grin " Kontorōru Kontorōru no Mi Suimin!" Announced Cana " who began playing a soft melody on her flute. The melody was so soothing and began to affect Brook

"Wh...What...what's going on...I'm suddenly feeling very...very ...sleepy" said Brook as he fell asleep

"Sorry mister skeleton but I ate the Kontorōru Kontorōru no Mi fruit which allows me to hypnotize people...sweet dreams" Cana said with a smile as she ran off

"Pa..Panties..." Brook said in his sleep as he began to snore

xxxxx

"Navigator-san! Luffy!" screamed Robin in hope she would be able to find them...but soon felt a cold shiver down her back and quickly turned around. When she did she saw a large figure standing a few feet away from her. He was part of the Igneel pirates and looked the strongest besides their captain

"...Cl..Clay was it?" asked Robin politely but nervously, but there was no response. Then his head slowly rose and looked at her, then he flashed a smile, it was a smile that caused Robin to take a step back. His smile wasn't that of a happy person but of a murderer

"...Ahhhhhhh!" Growled Clay as he dashed to her

Robin quickly jumped back and said "... Seis Fleur" which caused Robin to sprouts six arms "Clutch!" as two pairs of hands grabbed his upper body and legs and then pulled, cracking Clay's back.

"Ugh..ahhhh!" Clay screamed out in pain but then slowly stood up and shifted his back into place again. He once again smiled the blood lust smile and dashed towards her

" Seis Fleur...Twist!" screamed Robin nervously as six arms sprouted from around Clay's body and then began twisting it around.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Clay as his bones cracked by Robin's attack. Clay had begun to fall to the ground causing Robin to sigh in relief but at the very last second he caught himself and regained his balance. Clay then turned only his head towards Robin and smiled"...DIE!" he screamed which caught Robin off guard who was un aware he could talk and before she knew it he was a inch away from her. His arm steadily inching toward her throat

"Oh...oh no!" she said as her eyes widened could only helplessly watch the hand approach her throat. As she waited she heard Clay scream out in pain and then she felt herself leave the ground. when she looked up she saw she was in the arms of Zoro. Zoro didn't look down at her he just kept his gaze on Clay.

"So..swordsman-kun!" Robin said in shock

"Yeah...you should really be more careful you almost died there!" Zoro said who's voice sounded worried

"Ye..Yeah sorry about that" Robin said as she kept he gaze on him smiling at the fact that he was worried about her. She was then placed down by Zoro

"I'll handle this guy...just sit there until I'm done.." said Zoro

"...Okay" Robin said as she stared at Zoro's back

"Oy Idiot monster! how about we have some fun?" asked Zoro with a smile

"Hahaha" laughed Clay and then dashed toward Zoro

"Che" said Zoro as he placed Wadō Ichimonji into his mouth and wielded the other two katanas in his hands. Zoro Calmly stared at the charging Clay and raised his katanas. " Santōryū... Tō Rō Nagashi! " screamed Zoro as he leaned towards Clay, using two of his swords to block Clays' attack while twisting his body around and eventually cutting through Clay's stomach with the third sword

Clay screamed out in pain as blood shot out of his stomach. Clay fell to his knees and grabbed his stomach trying his best to stop the bleeding and stop the pain. He then let out a vicious growl and gave Zoro a deathly stare. "I'll...I'll kill you!" bellowed Clay as he stood up " Saizu...Saizu no Mi..." but was stopped by a hand resting on his shoulder. He seemed to know who's hand it was as he immediately calmed down

"Oy who are you" asked Zoro with his sword still drawn as he stared at a shadow behind Clay

"Heh have you forgotten me already? Asked Blane

"Che!" said Zoro as he announced his displeasure that he was still alive "Stubborn little bastard"

"Haha Aww I missed you to...but I think it's about time I get my revenge on what you did to me earlier" Blane said with a smile

"Heh really now? alright come the both of you" said Zoro with a wide smile

"Swordsman-kun! that reckless!" screamed Robin in a panicked voice

"Don't worry I can take them" Zoro said with a smile

"You...You can handle us! hahahahaha you must be more dense than you look Roronoa!" said Blane. The only reason you defeated me the first time was because I wasn't going all out...but this time...this time's a different story" said Blane

"What?" Zoro said in confusion

"Come on Clay lest show him the true strength of the Igneel pirates!" said Blane which caused Clay to scream in delight "Toro Toro no Mi Spike Arm!" Said Blane as his arms tuned into two long sharp spikes" " Saizu Saizu no Mi Seichō " growled Clay as he slowly increased in size until he became a giant

"What the...! Zoro said as he stared at the two but was mostly amazed by Clay's devil fruit

"Heh scared aren't you Roronoa? hahahahaha its okay to be scared! this will all be over soon! laughed Blane

"Scared? Zoro darkly asked" Heh don't make me laugh...I'm just excited to kill you both" said Zoro as here moved his bandana from his arm and wrapped it around his head.

"Swordsman-kun I'm joining you in this fight! it's too dangerous to fight alone!" said Robin who was even more worried now as she saw their devil fruit abilities"

"No...I'll be fine don't worry just sit there and watch...your obviously still shook up from earlier" Zoro said as he noticed she was still shaking from almost being killed by Clay

"Now who's first?" asked Zoro with a wide grin

xxxxx

"Foolish man thinking his feeble kicks could hurt me" said Barron as he stared at the wave of lava he used to engulf Sanji "Heh a pity..I promised him I'd feed his bones to the dogs...but I don't think there's any bone left hahahahaha" Barron laughed hysterically

"Oy idiot what's so funny" asked Sanji as he took a puff of his cigarette

"Hahaha..." Barron laugh gradually began to fade as he recognized the voice. He turned slowly around and stared at Sanji like he saw a ghost." I'm..impossible! I killed you!

Sanji just stared at Barron angrily as he walked towards him

"St...Stay back! Barron yelled "I'm warning you! but Sanji just kept walking towards him " fine then take this Atsu Atsu no Mi...Atsuyaki Tamago!" screamed Barron as he created from his hands balls of pure heat and threw them at Sanji

Sanji just simply dodged them and continued walking toward Barron with the same deadly expression on his face

"Why won't you die!" screamed Barron as he began increasing the about of balls of heat he was throwing

Sanji then stopped as multiple heat balls came his way. Sanji then suddenly began spinning. He began to spin and an incredibly fast rate causing Barron's attacks to bounce off him. Once Sanji stopped spinning his right leg had tuned a crimson red. "Oy Idiot...you should know that you should never play with fire... cause eventually your going to get BURNED!" yelled Sanji as he jumped towards Barron

"...Like hell that will happen! die you annoying little rat! Atsu Atsu no Gatling! yelled Barron as he released a string of punches much like Luffy's Gatling gun but Barron his Atsu Atsu no mi fruit to increase the heat in his fists

Sanji easily dodged it since he had trained with Luffy multiple times and had watched his fights and any move similar to him could never touch him. " you think a weak move like that could hit me! I told you! your weak fists could never reach me! Diable Jambe" growled Sanji as he landed a kick straight into Barron's stomach causing him Fly through multiple walls of the marine base. "Che a good cook will never allow himself to get burned...idiot" Sanji said as he walked away

xxxxx

" Santōryū... Hyakuhachi Pound Hō!" yelled Zoro as he Held his two swords horizontally above his shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performed a circular swing that launched three slashes spiraling towards both Clay and Blane.

"..Shit move Clay!" screamed Blane as he avoided the slashes but was to late as Clay's large size prevented him from getting out the way fast enough

"Ahhhh!...I'll...kill you...you puny swordsman!" growled Clay as he pulled his arm back preparing to throw a punch " Saizu Saizu no Mi Heavy Punch!"

"Heh" said Zoro as he attempted to dodged the punch but felt a sharp pain in his leg. Zoro looked down to see none other than Blane arm piercing through his leg

"Toro Toro no Mi Spike Arm!" Said Blane as he smiled evilly

"Bastard!" screamed Zoro as he looked up to see the giant fist approach him "Shit!" growled Zoro as he brought his swords up to defend himself but the punch was too powerful and sent Zoro flying backward and landed a few feet behind Robin

"Swordsman-kun!" screamed Robin as she ran towards his limp body "Swordsman-kun are you ok?" asked Robin hoping to hear a response but didn't. The strength of the punch instantly knocked Zoro unconscious which left Robin to face the two Igneel pirates. Robin turned slowly knowing who was standing behind her. She glared at them "...I'll...I'll face you two now" said Robin nervously

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha you face us? what can a puny girl like you do to us?...well since you were Clay's opponent first I'll let him finish you off. Clay! kill her and then finish off the swordsman!" Blane shouted

"Hehehehehehehe...die puny woman!" growled Clay as he threw his giant fist back to punch Robin " Saizu Saizu no Mi Heavy Punch" growled Clay

"...Mil...Mil Fleur..Higantes Mano! yelled Robin as two giant hands appeared blocking Clays punch and knocking him backwards causing both Blane and Clay to stare at Robin in shock

"Che pathetic Clay you can't even handle one little woman by yourself! looks like I'll just have to help you" yelled Blane as he ran towards Robin

".. Seis Fleur!" screamed Robin but Blane was too fast and instantly appeared in front of her

"Too late...Toro Toro no Mi Spike Fingers!" screamed Blane as he stabbed Robin in her stomach causing her to drop to her knees"

"Ugh" yelped Robin as she clutched her stomach in pain

"Hahaha now to have some fun with you" Blane said with and evil smile as he kicked Robin in the stomach sending her backwards and caused her to scream in pain "hmmm I wonder what I should do with you...should I stab holes all over your body? or maybe I should carve you up? hmm I know how about my big friend here smash you into nothing! hahahahaha I like that one! Clay Kill her and this time do it right!" bellowed Blane

"No problem!... Saizu Saizu no Mi Heavy Stomp!" said Clay as he raised his leg and quickly began to drop in onto Robin

Robin tried to move but due to the wound Blane inflicted on her she couldn't "...it...seems this is it...sorry Luffy...Nami...and...Zoro...looks like it's goodbye" Robin said as tears began to flow down her cheek. As Clay's foot got closer to her she began to prepare herself for the impact but at the last moment heard a scream

"Robin!" screamed Zoro as he dashed toward her and pushed her out the way " idiot! you could have gotten yourself killed!" screamed Zoro

"Watch out Swordsman-kun!" screamed Robin as she pointed at Clays' giant foot approaching Zoro

Zoro tuned toward the foot that was quickly approaching him " Santōryū Ougi Sanzen Sekai! growled Zoro as he held two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotated them rapidly while jumping towards Clay's foot and then sliced it off.

"Ahhhh...my...my foot!" screamed Clay as he clutched his leg and hollered in pain

Your still alive! why won't you stay down!" growled Blane

"...Shut up!" seethed Zoro who's voice was dark

"What!" growled Blane in anger

"This time you've pissed me off and now I'll definitely kill you..." growled Zoro as he glared at Blane "Santōryū Ashura Makyūsen!" growled Zoro as is anger, and frustration manifests itself into a dark aura which was being released from himself. The aura then created an illusion which gave Zoro six arms and three heads and nine swords. Zoro approaches both Clay and Blane and slashes them up using all nine swords and ended with a stance where all nine swords were in a wheel shape. Both Clay and Blane's bodies erupts with blood and they fall to the ground unconscious. Zoro turned and walked towards Robin "See...I told you...I could..handle the..."Zoro began but fainted and fell forward but was caught by Robin

"Yeah you sure did...thank you" Robin said as she rested Zoro's head on her shoulder

xxxxx

"Hmmm Akainu seems like someone's having some fun without us on our island "Kizaru calmly said

"I wonder who would be stupid enough to cause trouble on our Marine Base" Aokiji asked

"That matters not! let's just show them the mistake they've made by stepping foot on our marine Base!" said Akainu as the three admiral approached the island along with twelve marine ships.


	8. Admirals arrive

_**Hey guys hope you all are enjoying the chapters so far please let me know if something is not working or if I need to change something in the story and I will try my best to accommodate your needs. Now again I cannot see into the future so I don't know all the moves that Luffy and his crew knows yet but as each new chapter comes out if it fits what I am writing at the moment I will add their moves to the chapter, but until then I am just going to make them up. Also I will be making a translation chapter for the words that made you go "WTF" and that chapter should be after this one. I will from now on add translations to the bottom of each chapter so it will be easier. Now enjoy and criticize me, praise me do whatever you want because positive and negative feedback is wanted and also your comments make me smile =] lol so have fun and lets go save Nami!**_

_**P.S: in chapter 2 the title is "Big Mom" and well I originally was going to make the villain another Yonkou which is named Big Mom but for some reason completely ignored the "Mom" in the name and assumed it was a male -_- . So I have no problem with making a female a villain hence Cana and Liza but I do have a problem with writing Luffy fighting a woman and going all out. So that's the reason that's the title so just disregard it I'm honestly not in the mood to change it so it shall stay. Anyways Enjoy the rest of my story! =]**_

_**Chapter 8: Admirals arrive**_

"I still can't see why captain would like you over me" said Liza angrily as she held Nami's unconscious body over her shoulders. "Che damn woman starting to get heavy...hmm maybe she'll be lighter if I cut off a limb?" Said Liza but was interrupted by someone calling her name. She immediately got prepared to fight until she saw a familiar figure approaching her

"Liza!" screamed Cana as she ran towards Liza

"Oh it's just you Cana what are you doing here?" asked Liza

"Well I defeated mister skeleton and was just wandering around until I saw you and decided to join you" said Cana with a smile

"Oh well ok but let's hurry and take this woman and the blueprints back to the ship ok"

"Okay...umm hey Liza what's that?" Cana asked as she pointed to something in the sky heading there way

"Umm it..it looks like a cannonball.." said Liza as she tried her best to see the object "wait there's...there's somebody...on the cannonball!" said Liza as the cannonball quickly approached them making it easier to see

"I..I think we should run!" screamed Cana

"Yeah I agree!" yelled Liza but was to late as the cannon ball landed right behind them causing an explosion which sent them flying forward "Kyaa..what the hell!" screamed Liza as she stared at the figure hidden behind the smoke of the blast.

"Oy Oy no need to be rude...after all you're the one on our island" said Kizaru with a smile

"Ki..Ki...Kizaru! wh..what are y...y...you doing here!" asked Liza as she slowly backed away from him

"Well like I said this is our island and I just returned..now how about you tell me why you are here?" asked Kizaru

"L..Like hell! Cana run!" screamed Liza as she tightened her grip on Nami and the blueprints and began running as fast as she could

"Okay!" screamed Cana as she joined Liza and began running

"Well isn't that rude? all I asked was a simple question and then you ran away...well I guess I'll just have to ask again" said Kizaru as he began to glow a bright yellow and then disappeared

xxxxx

"Gear second!" screamed Luffy as his body began to release steam and his skin turned into a crimson color. Luffy dashed toward Kaidou but Kaidou was able to jump out of the way at the very last second

"Buahahahahaha sorry to say Straw Hat but I think we have already established that your little move there doesn't work on me" said Kaidou

"And I thought I already said that I'm not the same Luffy you fought earlier" said Luffy as he cracked each knuckle

"Well if that's really the case let's see this sudden change of your" said Kaidou with a smile

"Fine but just so you know I am not going to hold back on you! you stole my navigator and now I'm going to make you pay" Luffy said " Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said but then vanished

"What the...where did her go?" asked Kaidou as he frantically looked all around

" Jet Pistol!" screamed Luffy as he appeared behind Kaidou sending him crashing into the walls of the marine base. Luffy slowly walked into the base and toward the rubble that Kaidou was under

"Ahhh Straw Hat I'm going to kill you!" growled Kaidou as he emerged from the rubble

"Like hell you are Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said but vanished once again

"Che do you honestly think I'm foolish enough to fall for the same thing twice!" screamed Kaidou

" Jet Rifle!" yelled Luffy as his fist flew towards Kaidou but right when Luffy's punch was about to land Kaidou began to laugh

"Buahahahahahaha Osoku!" yelled Kaidou as time slowed down till it seemed like time had actually stopped. Kaidou side stepped away from Luffy fist which was a centimeter away from his cheek. "Buahahaha fool I told you I won't fall for the same trick twice Jikan o kaishi!" said Kaidou as time began again

"What..what the hell where is he!" Luffy screamed as his punch for Kaidou ended up hitting nothing but air

"Right here Straw Hat!" Kaidou said as he punched Luffy sending him flying into the wall "Buahahahahaha oy Straw Hat I don't know what exactly brought you to believe that you could defeat me but with my devil fruit abilities I am invincible! so how about you just run along and we forget about this incident...I'm feeling kind of generous right now so you'd best take my offer" said Kaidou with a smile

"...Gomu Gomu no" Luffy said as he launched his body forward and threw his arms behind him "Jet Bazooka!" and he appeared in front of Kaidou

"Fool!...Osoku" said Kaidou as he slowed down time again " it seems Straw Hat doesn't listen...so I guess I'll just have to beat him till he realizes the gap between us" said Kaidou as he brought his fist back to punch him but realized Luffy started to release a lot more steam than before then he saw Luffy slowly began to move "what the...what the hell! that impossible I slowed down you time! you shouldn't be able to move..how the hell are you doing this!" screamed Kaidou as Luffy began to move normally through Kaidou's Osoi Osoi no Mi ability

"...If your slowing me down..I'll just have to go faster! Gomu Gomu no ...Jet Bazooka" screamed Luffy as he sent his hands forward and collided with Kaidou's stomach causing him to cough up a tremendous amount of blood and fly into a wall.

"How..how are you able to move after I slowed down the time around you! explain yourself!" screamed Kaidou as he regained his balance and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Well after you stole Nami I realized that I wouldn't be able to reach you because you your devil fruit abilities so I began thinking of ways to defeat your devil fruit and I came up with one. My Gear Second ability increases the speed of my blood flow which provides more oxygen and nutrients to my body making me faster and much stronger but you've shown be that my current speed is not enough so..." Luffy began as he placed his fist on the ground and his body erupted with steam and his skin took the color of a bright crimson red "in order to beat you I have to become faster so if I were to increase the flow of my blood even more than usual then...I can kick your ass!" growled Luffy "Gear Second Plus!" screamed Luffy as he completely vanished

"..D...damn it!...Osoku" said Kaidou as he slowed down time

"Gomu Gomu no Twin Jet Pistol!" yelled Luffy as he suddenly appeared in front of Kaidou not affected at all by Kaidou's ability and delivered two strong punches to the face of Kaidou before he could even react

"Ugh! Y...you bastard!"Kaidou said but stopped after he stared at Luffy. He noticed Luffy was breathing heavy and looked worn out. "Buahahahahaha this is ridiculous! you haven't even mastered that move yet! if you keep using that move continuously you'd die! Buahahahahaha are you a fool to risk your life just to save one girl!" asked Kaidou

"She isn't just one girl! she is my... she is my navigator, she is my friend and I will make you pay for ever even touching her!" growled Luffy " if saving her means my death then so be it! the safety of my nakama comes first!" bellowed Luffy

"Che foolish words coming from an even greater fool your death shall be even sweeter. Now if you say your faster than me let's see how fast you are against my Kosoku Kosoku no Mi fruit!" screamed Kaidou "Furasshu!" screamed Kaidou as he suddenly disappeared

"Oy...I thought I told you I figured out how to beat you! if you make me slower I'll just become faster so if you became faster then.." Luffy began but then suddenly turned and threw a punch to where Kaidou had just reappeared and his fist collided with his face sending him flying backwards "...I'll just have to become faster than you" Luffy said and he cracked his knuckles

"Th..this is madness! how is it possible for you to even keep up with my speed! what are you!" asked Kaidou as he stared at Luffy in shock

"Me? I am Monkey D. Luffy and you've stole the navigator of the future Pirate King! now prepare to face the consequences!" screamed Luffy but was soon distracted by an explosion causing the walls to crumble around Luffy and Kaidou. "what the.." he began until he saw two figures dive into the now destroyed marine base.

"God damn him! he just won't give up!"Screamed Liza as she tried to regain her grasp on both Nami and the blueprints

"Oww my back...Liza I don't know how much more I have left in me" said Cana

"Hey don't you go giving up on me we are..." Liza began but then noticed Kaidou sitting a few feet away from her"... Captain!" screamed Liza as she ran to him dropping Nami which caused her to slightly regain consciousness "Captain are you ok! who did this to you?" screamed Liza as she stared at his wounds then she glanced at Luffy. "You..You bastard I'll kill you!" she screamed

"Enough!" screamed Kaidou which startled Liza "why are you here and who is chasing you" Kaidou said but his answers all came when Kizaru calmly entered the destroyed base. "Ki..Kizaru" Kaidou growled

"Oh my look at what you've done to our precious base" said Kizaru but then he noticed the two who were in the room "...Ohh look at who we have here one of the Yonkou and One of the Eleven Supernovas well aren't we a lucky bunch ay Akainu"

The name alone sent shivers down Luffy's spine. He could feel his blood begin to boil and his mind begin to lose all reasoning

"Heh seems like our day has just gotten better" said Akainu who had just entered the destroyed base and suddenly felt an incredible amount of Haki focused in his direction. As he turned he saw none other than Luffy glaring at the admiral " well if it isn't Dragon's son...we all thought you were dead" said Akainu

"Oww my head" said Nami as she slowly got up "...where am I?" she asked but then noticed Luffy "Luffy!" she screamed but he didn't even turn his head to her. His eyes were dark and cold and his body emitted an aura that sent chills down her body. Luffy eyes seemed to be fixed on something or someone but she didn't know who until she got up to see the two admiral. "Oh no!" she screamed as she jumped behind some rubble to hide. She slowly rose to take a peek at what was going on when Luffy sudden scream startled her

"Like hell I'd be dead!" screamed Luffy "y...you killed...Ace...you...killed...my...brother!" said Luffy as his voice began to shake in anger

"Luffy" Nami whispered as she stared at her captain angry face. She had never seen him this angry before and was beginning to worry about him

"Yes I did kill Fire Fist Ace and I'll kill him again if I had to. He was a troublesome person who needed to me erased from this planet and I'm happy that I did it. I made this world a lot more safer..and now with he death of you, son of Dragon, grandson of Garp and brother of Fire Fist Ace the world would have one less dangerous person to deal with" said Akainu

" Y...You bastard! I'll like to see you try and kill me! I'm going to tear you apart! Gear Second!" growled Luffy

"I'll take care of Luffy Kizaru you can handle Kaidou over there " said Akainu

"Ok" said Kizaru with a smile as he began to glow and instantly appeared in front of Kaidou, Cana and Liza " so who wants to go first?" asked Kizaru

"Monkey D. Luffy today shall be your last day on the land of the living" said Akainu as his arms began to turn into lava

"I will avenge Ace!" Luffy screamed as he dashed towards Akainu screaming at the top of his lungs "Gomu Gomu no...Jet Gatling Gun!

"You fool a weak pirate like you can never defeat the likes of me" said Akainu as he dashed towards Luffy as well " Dai Funka" screamed Akainu as he transformed his right fist into one made out of pure lava And threw it forward

"Akainu!" Luffy growled

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Akainu screamed as their attacks collided


	9. Translations

_**Here they are just like I promised =] Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 8.5: Translations**_

Atsu Atsu no Mi: raise his or her body temperature as well as manipulate the temperature of his or her environment

Kōsoku Kōsoku no Mi: Allows the user to move extremely fast and the environment around him/her move fast.

Osoi Osoi no Mi: Allows the user to make everyone and the environment around him/her move extremely slow

Osoku: Slow down

Jikan o kaishi: Time begins

Furasshu: Flash

Nakama: Friend

Oni Giri: Demon Slash

Tōrō: Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as the user swings his swords in an upward motion

Santouryuu: attacks using three swords

Nigori-zake: The user swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle

Collier Shoot: The user jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the opponent's neck

Poitrine Shoot: The user delivers a stabbing kick straight into the opponent's chest

Resepushon: The user lifts one of his legs up high and hooks his foot around the opponent's neck, then uses that leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground hard

Netsu-ha: The user creates a wave of lava

Hi no Tori Boshi: The user fires what can be assumed to be a very strong Kaen Boshi in the shape of a massive phoenix, it also seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact

Kokutei Roseo: The user punches the opponent with such a force that his hoof leaves an imprint in his victim that looks like a sakura petal

Chō Kemuri Boshi: The user shoots a pellet that spews smoke over a great distance, creating an enormous smokescreen

Kokutei Cross: The user hits his opponent with insane force, but this time he puts both hooves together at the right or left side of his body wrist to wrist. When he strikes he spreads his "fingers" apart so that the imprint left in the opponent's body looks like an 'X'

Tenryuu Boshi: The user shoots a large burst of lightning that takes the form of a dragon

Midori Boshi: The user Shooting Pop Greens, creates a large carnivorous plant

Kinzoku Kinzoku no Mi: Allows the user to create, manipulate, and turn into Metal

Ryū: The user creates a dragon

Pararaizu: The user paralyzes his/her opponent

Ryū-gun: The user created multiple dragons

Kontorōru Kontorōru no Mi: Allows the user to hypnotize people

Suimin: The user hypnotizes his/her opponent

Seis Fleur: The user creates six hands

Saizu Saizu no Mi Seichō: Allows the user to manipulate his/her size

Toge Toge no Mi Spike Arm: Allows the user to grow spikes on any part of his or her body, and turn any body part entirely into a spike

Atsuyaki Tamago: The user creates from his hands balls of pure heat

Diable Jambe: The user spins rapidly, causing his legs to heat up so much that they turn red he is then able to deliver an incredibly strong kick

Hyakuhachi Pound Hō (Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires): The user holds his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique

Mil Fleur: The user creates thousand of hands that form together to create two very large hands

Higantes Mano: The user creates two giant arms with 500 arms each

Ougi Sanzen Sekai (Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds): The user

Ashura Makyūsen: The user holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power

Dai Funka: The user transforms his right fist into one made out of pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket,

Pika Pika no Mi: Allows the user to control light

Inugami Guren: The user creates a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent.


	10. Luffy's Defeat

_**Yay chapter 9 is out and thank you all for the reviews so far is short I know but it's leading up to the major events that are about to take place so bear with me. Now again positive and negative feedback is wanted! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 9: Luffy's Defeat**_

Luffy was sent flying backwards and landed in a pile of rubble. He lied there unaware of what just happened all her knew was his head was hurting and there was a strange burning sensation on his chest. As he came to his senses and he regained his vision he looked down to see what this strange burning feeling was only to see his vest had caught on fire due to Akainu's previous attack. " Ahhhh I'm on fire!" screamed Luffy as he hopped up and down trying to extinguish the fire with his hands that were quickly spreading through his vest. Luffy then tore his vest off and threw it to the ground and then slowly turned to Akainu who was staring at Luffy with a smile. His smile made Luffy's blood boil even more. Luffy clenched his fists and glared towards Akainu.

"Heh so it seems like during these two years you haven't grown at all. you're still the weak Monkey D. Luffy I fought at Marine Ford. The same weak boy who could even help his own brother" said Akainu with a malicious smile

These word caused Luffy to just snap as his mind went blank and all his instincts told him to kill Akainu. Luffy Launched forward towards Akainu and threw a punch at Akainu but was easily dodged. Luffy followed with a leg sweep but Akainu caught his leg and held him upside down

"Do you really think attacking me wildly will be enough to defeat me!" Akainu bellowed as he knocked Luffy single handedly to the ground and then kicked Luffy sending him flying to a wall near to where Kaidou and Kizaru were.

xxxxx

"My my my agressive as always" said Kizaru as he watched Akainu kick Luffy

"Hey Kizaru didn't you learn to never turn your back on your opponent" said Kaidou as he threw a punch to Kizaru but only failed as the punch went right through Kizaru thanks to Kizaru's Pika Pika no Mi devil fruit ability which allows his to be able to let objects pass through him and reconstruct his body from energy particles.

"Impatient aren't we..well I guess we should start seeing as Akainu and Straw Hat Luffy has begun." said Kizaru with a calm smile

"Che I was only planning on taking Luffy's head, his navigator and your blueprints but adding your head to the mix won't be too bad after all" said Kaidou with a smile

"Blueprints..interesting exactly what blueprints are you talking about?" asked Kizaru

"Don't play dumb with me you know exactly what blueprints I'm talking about! the blueprints to create the deadliest weapon, Pluton!" screamed Kaidou " it was said to be destroyed at Water 7 but I got word that the government had a copy and now I have it with in my grasps! all I need it to get off this island and I will be the most feared man in the Grand Line and New World! screamed Kaidou triumphantly

"Ohh you managed to get your hands on some dangerous stuff...hmm seems like I won't be playing around this fight now that I know you have that" said Kizaru as he removed his jacket

"Che Bring it on your death shall just increase the popularity of my name" said Kaidou with a smile

"Ohh confident aren't we "Kizaru said with a smile as he flashed towards Kaidou

"Damn right! screamed Kaidou as he charged the admiral

xxxxx

""Bleh!" Luffy began to couch up blood and fell to his knees he then glanced over behind Akainu and then smiled and regained focus on Akainu. "Sh..shit I completely lost it there!...thanks... there is no way I can beat him if I lose my cool" Luffy said as he took in a deep breath "Gomu Gomu no Jet rifle!" screamed Luffy as he sent a powerful punch towards Akainu

"You pitiful fool" said Akainu as he caught Luffy's punch " Now you die! Inugami Guren!" growled Akainu as he created a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launched it straight to Luffy chest

_**Luffy's Pont Of View:**_

As the blazing hound came towards Luffy he instantly knew he made a mistake as he began to brace himself for the attack a single voice rang threw his head and he glanced at his normally fiery navigator standing up with a pained expression on her face and she was screaming something. Luffy couldn't help but wonder what she was screaming and why her face looked so scared and sad. Even in his current situation he couldn't tear his eyes off of his navigator. Luffy kept a focused stare on her lips as she frantically screamed the same words over and over. "Lu..ffy..do..nt..d..i..e" said Luffy as he was able to make out what his navigator was trying to say and this made him happy for some strange reason. Even though a flaming fist was about to run right through his heart the fact that Nami was not only safe and in front of him but she was also worried for him. Luffy then mouthed eight simple words and then flashed his signature wide grin at her but the grin was immediately torn away as the pain of Akainu's attack connected. His chest felt like it had erupted into flames and was quickly spreading throughout his whole body. "Ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh" screamed Luffy but this wasn't an ordinary scream it was a bone chilling scream. It was a scream that you knew came from someone in a unimaginable amount of pain. Luffy's body began to go limp and his eyes were starting to roll back but right before he passed out his gave another smile to his navigator who was on her knees and her eyes were full of tears and then passed out

_**Nami's Point of View:**_

Nami stared as his expression turned dark. This was a face she wished she would never see on Luffy for it was a face of a person who lost all reasoning and only had murder on their mind. "Luffy...snap out of it" Nami said to herself as she watched helplessly as her captain launched himself at the admiral. She cringed at the blow Luffy received as he was sent flying backwards into a wall. "Come on Luffy use your brain! you can't win like that!"screamed Nami but then immediately covered her mouth and ducked hoping the vicious admiral didn't hear her. She slowly got back up only to see Luffy smiling her way, this caused her to blush "...why is he smiling" but then she notice Luffy beginning to regain his normal self and prepared another attack. As he released his attack she smiled "there we go Luffy let him have it" Nami said with a smile but her face immediately turned grim as Luffy's fist was caught. She then stared in horror as the admiral fist took the shape of a flaming hound. " Luffy watch out!" she screamed as the admiral launched his attack towards Luffy's chest. "Luffy don't die!" she screamed as she noticed Luffy looking her way. She couldn't seem to think of anything else to say so she kept repeating the same words over and over "Luffy don't die! Luffy don't die! Luffy don't die! Luffy don't die! Luffy don't die! Luffy don't die! Luffy don't die! Luffy don't die!" she screamed until she notice Luffy finally caught what she was screaming but was shocked by what he did next. Luffy broke out into a large grin which for the life of her she couldn't find a reason why he would be smiling in a time like this and then she stared at the movement on his lips. With each word he mouthed she repeated out loud "Do..nt...wo...rr..y...i...wo...ul...d...ne...ver...lea...ve...yo...ur...sid...e" she repeated an placed her hand over her mouth in shock of the words and instantly repeated it to herself to make sure it was true "don't worry I would never leave you side" repeating it caused her to smile a little but the smile quickly faded as she heard a deafening scream. This scream sent chills straight through her body. Her legs grew weak and couldn't support her anymore as she fell to the ground. She stared at her captain...her normally strong captain's body growing weaker by the second. his body was going limp and at the sight of this tears just began to fall "Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!" she began screaming trying her best to keep her voice from cracking from behind the sobs. As she watched her captain body begin to go limp she again saw her captain glance towards her and flashed one last smile before he passed out. The smile he gave was not one of his usual large grins but a weak and helpless smile. She stared at Luffy body as it was sent crashing to the ground by Akainu

"Pitiful human you were a worthless being and now the world rejoices in one less dirty pirate to cause trouble" said Akainu as he slowly turned to look at the sobbing red head "hey I know you" said Akainu as he stared at Nami

Nami's eyes immediately shot up and looked at the admiral approach her

"Your part of Monkey D. Luffy's crew...yes you're the Cat burglar Nami...hmmm well I guess today really is our lucky day. three huge bounties all in one place" said Akainu as he began to walk towards Nami

Nami was frozen, her body wouldn't not listen to her and remained completely still. As much as she wanted to run she was terrified of this man. The man who was able to kill Luffy in cold blood was now walking up to her. Step by step he got closer to her and Nami's heart began to race, she could only fear that he was going to kill her the same way he killed her precious captain. He then arrived right in front of her causing her to look up to meet his eyes

"How about you come with me little girl and your trial will be short and painless" Akainu said with a grin as his hand slowly began the reach for her arm

Nami stared in horror as the admiral hand inched closer to her. She closed her eyes as tight as she could and awaited to man the grab hold of her...but he didn't and suddenly she heard the admiral scream

"What the...impossible" Akainu bellowed

Nami's eyes slowly opened and then widened "it can't be...you're..."

_**Lol sorry Cliff hangers make the next chapter all the more fun =]**_


	11. Am I Dead?

_**Hey everyone I am soooooo sorry for the late chapter I'm knee deep in papers that I have to hand in this week and a couple weeks away from finals so it's been hectic but I managed to slip out this chapter so yay! now again I want both negative and positive feedback and if I'm doing something that you think I can improve on then by all means let me know. I will not ignore your comments I will take them all into consideration and try my best to fit your needs. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 11 should be out by the end of this week. Oh and I promise this story will be done before Christmas so enjoy! =]**_

_**Chapter 10: Am I Dead?**_

Luffy laid still his body throbbing with every breath he took. He urged himself to move but his fatigued body would not listen. He realized he was on a bed but was too tired to look and make sure. Luffy then began to pick up a smell...it was a familiar smell. The sweet aroma was causing Luffy to drool. He slowly opened his eyes to see meat roasting over a fire. Forgetting all the pain he was in he leaped off the bed and towards the succulent piece of meat that was outside the door from him. This action caused Luffy to scream out in pain as his injuries reminded him that moving wasn't the best option. Luffy slowly inched his way toward the meat and began nibbling on it. He was so hungry and wanted to devour it whole but he was in too much pain to attempt eating like he normally did. Half way through eating he began to take in his surroundings. Looking around he wondered how he got here then Nami's pained face flashed in his head "Nami!" screamed Luffy has he jolted up causing a jolt of pain throughout his body. Luffy fell to the ground riding in pain when he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Oy Luffy you really shouldn't be moving about right now, your severely injured ya know" said Ace who was standing a few feet behind Luffy

"Luffy was frozen and almost stopped breathing. As much as he wanted to turn around and see his brother he was terrified that if he did he wouldn't be there and it would have been just his mind playing tricks on him. Luffy began to build up the courage and slowly turned towards the voice that called out to him. As he turned Ace's image began to appear until he was staring straight at his brother. The same brother that died right before his very eyes by Akainu, the same brother that he loved so much but couldn't do anything to save, and the same brother that Luffy swore he would never see again was now standing in front of him. "A..Ace?" Luffy asked nervously trying his best to fight back his tears.

"Yeah it's me..who were ya expecting?" asked Ace with a chuckle

"Ace!" screamed Luffy as he ran towards Ace ignoring all pain for that didn't matter at the moment all he knew was his brother was once again in front of him and he needed to reach him. Luffy hugged Ace as tight as he could and tried his best not to let go but due to his injuries his grip began to weaken.

"Oy Luffy you really shouldn't be moving around so much" said Ace as he caught his brother who began loosening the massive hug he just gave " you wouldn't wanna re open those wounds I worked so hard to bandage now would you?" asked Ace

Luffy nodded in agreement as he eased his way back to the bed to lie down. "Ace..." whispered Luffy

"Yeah Luffy?" asked Ace

"Am...am I d...dead?" asked Luffy in a soft tone

"..." Ace remained silent for a while after finally breaking his silence "I...I'm not sure Luffy" said Ace as he sated at his little brother "one minute I was floating through a white light wondering when or if I would ever land then I heard a voice to my right. As I turn my head to see what it was I saw you flying pass me. I immediately began chasing you and kicking my legs as hard as I could to go faster until I faced a blinding light. When the light faded I realized that I was on an island. After taking in the surrounding I began to frantically look for you. I soon found you battered and clinging on to life lying under a tree. I rushed towards you to make sure you were alive. After confirming you were I began ripping my shirt in order to cover your wounds. Knowing that wouldn't be enough I patched you up the best that I could and threw you on my back and went to search for a town. After a couple hours of walking I came across a little town, though it had been deserted I managed to find a infirmary. After laying you down I replaced the torn clothes I used to bandage you with real ones. I watched you every second hoping you would wake up but you just remained unconscious. Knowing you would be hungry once you woke up I decided to look around the island for some food. There I came across a wild boar who didn't stand a chance against me. I made quick work of him and then dragged him toward the infirmary. Lighting a fire I began cooking it but heard a noise. I went to go check it out but couldn't find anything and when I came back you had come to." said Ace as he took a boars leg and began eating it.

Luffy stared at Ace's as he took in what he had just told him "...Ace...I really missed you" whispered Luffy who eyes was hidden under his hair

"Yeah I missed you too Luffy...so how long has it been since I...I died?" asked Ace

"Two years" replied Luffy as he sadly stared at the floor in front of him

"Two years already huh...damn I feels like I've been floating around that light for an eternity" said Ace as he leaned back and gazed up into the sky. After a few minutes of silence Ace looked up at Luffy "so Luffy what happened to you?" asked Ace

"Oh yeah ummm well this bastard Kaidou stole my navigator so we chased after him so we could get her back. I Finally reached Kaidou and was kicking his ass when...when Kizaru and Akainu appeared." Luffy said as his body began to heat up and his fist began to tighten by just saying Akainu's name. "I fought Akainu but was unable to defeat him...he's the reason I'm here" said Luffy

"He's the reason we're both her" Ace said with a small chuckle "so did you save you navigator before fighting with Akainu?" asked Ace

"..." Luffy remained silent

"Aww Luffy don't tell me you got blinded by your rage and forgot what was really important!" Ace said as he raised his voice a little

Realizing what he had done Luffy hung his head in shame "damn it! I should have gotten her out of there first then fought him! I was too enraged by him I wanted to defeat him, I wanted to...kill him" Luffy said as he realized the words that was coming out of his mouth. He knew that he fought many guys before and only knocked them unconscious. He had never once killed anyone or even thought about killing anyone, but Akainu was different. Akainu was the one who killed his brother and he needed to pay. Luffy's train of thought was interrupted by Ace resting his hand on his shoulder

"Luffy...I know how you feel...but killing Akainu will not bring me back...it will only stain your hands and taint your pure heart" said Ace

Luffy nodded at his brothers words knowing that he was right but knowing this still wouldn't suppress the rage he felt towards Akainu. He had now not only killed his brother but had most likely killed him too. Luffy could feel the anger build up at the thought but then his rage immediately was replaced with fear. Luffy had left him alone with Nami "Nami!" Luffy screamed startling Ace "damn it! my goal was to get her to safety...now she's alone...with Akainu!' Luffy screamed as he punched the wall in anger at himself. "Now I'm here and I can't do anything to save her! I need to save her I can't allow her to die!" screamed Luffy as he began to panic

Ace stared at his brother and could only watch in pain as his little brother frantically began to think of ways to get back and save his navigator

"Maybe if I get hit really hard I'll wake up...maybe this is all a dream and I'm still unconscious...yeah that has to be it" yelled Luffy as he took a stone and slammed it against his skull causing him to fall over and clutch his head in pain "OWWWWW that hurt!" screamed Luffy but then quickly looked up hoping to see his navigator, but to his despair he remained on the island. " Damn it! why won't I go back I need to go back I need to save her!" Luffy screamed as he began to feel helpless once again

"Luffy" said Ace as he tried to get his attention but was ignored

"Maybe I need to hit myself even harder "said Luffy as he raised the rock once again

"Luffy" Ace said but was once again ignored

"Ok take me to Nami!" screamed Luffy as he brought the rock towards his head

"Luffy!" screamed Ace causing Luffy to stop almost an inch short of his head

"What is it Ace?" Luffy asked as he watched Ace stand up and walk toward him

"Luffy what is you dream?" asked Ace

"...To become Pirate king" said Luffy still wondering why he would ask such a silly question

"Have you accomplished that dream yet?" asked Ace

"Of course not I'm here dead with you!" screamed Luffy as he grew irritated with these silly questions

"Well Luffy your life is just beginning...your dreams are still in your reach and your loved ones still need your protection...it is not your time to die yet" Ace began as he rested his hands on Luffy's head and ruffled his raven colored hair "I'll send you back" Ace said as he stared into his brothers eyes

"You will how!" asked Luffy

"By sacrificing the remaining life energy in my wandering soul I should be able to revive you" said Ace

"What? that's crazy! I would never want you to do that! then you'd be gone forever! and you'll never be able to rest in peace." screamed Luffy

"Luffy my soul matters not what matters is getting you back alive" Ace said calmly

"Your soul does matter! I can't allow you to do his I won't let yo..."Luffy began but was cut off by a blow to the stomach causing Luffy to fall to his knees

"Sorry Luffy but this is the way it has to be. You are destined for greatness and I want you to reach your destiny so you have no say in the matter" Ace said with a smile. Ace walked over to his brother who was still on his knees clutching his stomach. Ace rest his hand on Luffy's head

"Ace...noo!" screamed Luffy

"Luffy don't you want me to be happy?" asked Ace

"Of..of course screamed Luffy who was stunned by his question

"Well by knowing your alive will grant me a happiness that's even greater than this soul. So please accept my final gift to you." Ace said as he stared at his brother's face

"...O...Okay I'll accept it..." Luffy reluctantly said as his navigators face kept flashing through his mind. Luffy knew that saving her was important and he made her a promise, a promise that he could never break. Tears began to stream down his face as he stared at his brother and accepted what needed to be done

"Atta boy" Ace said with a smile as his hand began to glow on top of Luffy's head

Luffy's body began to feel light he could feel himself begin to slip away he glanced toward Ace searching for the best parting words he could think of "Ace...I'm sorry I couldn't save you I wanted to so bad but I was too weak. I love you and I wish you could come back with me but I know you can't" tears began to drop uncontrollably as Luffy tried to tell Ace how he felt "but I promise you I will do everything in my power to become pirate king, to protect those around me and become stronger the everyone!" Luffy screamed

Hearing this cause Ace's eyes to tear up "Yeah I know you will..I love you too Luffy. Your my little brother and I'll always love you. By me giving you my soul think of it as I will forever be with you Luffy. I will be part of you so you will never be lonely. I will always look over you because that's what big brothers are supposed to do...look out for their idiotic, troublesome foolish little brothers. I love you Luffy...now you're going to need to move on I will forever be a part of you ok...now go and kick that Akainu's ass and save your navigator!" Ace screamed tears streaming down his face now as well

"I will Ace!" screamed Luffy as Ace began to fade "Ace! Ace! I will always love you too so watch me become the man you knew I could be!" screamed Luffy as Ace flashed a smile to him and the island now turned to darkness. Luffy felt the hard ground beneath him and felt a light breeze blow pass him. Luffy opened his eyes to see if he had made it back and with great joy noticed that he was back in the destroyed marine base. Luffy joy was immediately destroyed by his aching body. The pain was unbearable and his body was just crying out in pain. Luffy tried his best to ignore the pain and look for his navigator, but instead of finding Nami he heard Akainu's voice

"Your part of Monkey D. Luffy's crew...yes you're the Cat burglar Nami...hmmm well I guess today really is our lucky day. Three huge bounties all in one place" Said Akainu as he began to walk towards Nami

Luffy body began to tense up in anger as he stared at the admiral approach his navigator. Luffy slowly rose from the ground ignoring the shots of pain throughout his body and stared at the admiral

"How about you come with me little girl and your trial will be short and painless" Akainu said with a grin as his hand slowly began the reach for her arm

Seeing this caused Luffy anger to skyrocket. As the admiral's hand grew closer to Nami Luffy threw his arm forward and placed a firm grab on the admirals hand.

"What the...impossible" Akainu bellowed

Nami's eyes slowly opened and then widened "it can't be...you're..." Nami began but her sobs prevented the words from coming out

"How are you alive I killed you!" Akainu screamed

Luffy only stared at Akainu with a hard gaze "Gear second!" Luffy calmly said as only his arm changed into a crimson color and was engulfed with steam "Gomu Gomu no...Jet Rifle!" screamed Luffy as a swift punch caught Akainu in the jaw sending him flying towards a wall. Luffy then turned towards his navigator who was still crying as she kept her eyes on Luffy

"Luffy...I thought...I thought you were dead!" said Nami as she tried her best to make sense through her tears. She stared at Luffy as he remained silent and knelt down in front of her. His eyes were hidden under his hat which caused her to remain unsure what was going on in her captains mind. Luffy then leaned in forward and hugged her tightly. This action caused Nami to gasp in shock by her captains embrace. Her body froze but soon loosened up as she moved in close to Luffy's body and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back as tight as she could. Her tears resumed and she pressed her head into his chest and began to cry

"Nami it's okay I'm here now" Luffy said as he pulled her off him so he could look into her eyes "I told you didn't I? I would never leave your side" Luffy said with his usual wide grin

Hearing these words up close caused Nami face to turn bright pink. She stared at Luffy as he stood up she then remembered the situation they were in as she glanced at the admiral who was slowly rising "Luffy you...you're not going to fight him again are you?" Nami asked

"Yea I am" Luffy said firmly as his gaze locked on to Akainu

"But Luffy he'll kil.." Nami began but was cut off by certain straw hat landing on her head. She used her index finger to adjust it so she could see her captain

"He got me once but I won't allow that to happen again" Luffy said in a confident tone. Luffy began to walk toward Akainu

"Luffy...please be careful "Nami pleaded to her captain

"Don't worry I am fighting with the strength of two people" said Luffy as he smiled and held his hand to his chest remembering his short time spent with Ace. He then turned away from Nami and stared at the admiral

Nami was confused by what Luffy had just said but didn't bother to ask as she saw the concentration on his face. He looked so confident and gave off an aura that made him seem invincible. Seeing this made her relax a bit but she suddenly remembered Akainu's fist piercing through Luffy's chest and shivers ran through her entire spine. She could only sit and watch hoping that her captain will be the winner in the end

"Well I don't know how you did it but I'll make sure you stay dead this time boy!" growled Akainu

"Che I'd like to see you try. Things won't end the same way it did last time I'll make sure of that" said Luffy with a confidant smile on his face

Nami stared at her captain get ready to fight the monstrous admiral once again "Please Luffy don't lose" whispered Nami as she watched the two launch at each other and began round two.


	12. Avenger

**Ok so I said I would have two out by Friday but I had Christmas parties to go to...yeah really early lol so I couldn't do it but I had time today so here it is =] now I hope you like it...not too confident about this one so please let me know if it is good or not. If not I will edit and improve it so it fits your needs ok. With that being said enjoy chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Avenger**

Luffy stared at Akainu for several minutes as the two waited for the other to make the first move. Luffy's body was battered and torn apart, his body was screaming with every slightest movement but he knew that he would have to ignore the excruciating pain he was currently in. Luffy lunged toward the admiral and with all his strength threw a punch to the head of Akainu. "Gomu Gomu no...Rifle!" screamed Luffy

"Do you honestly think that I'll allow you to hit me with the same move twice!" growled Akainu who easily dodged the fist and then sprinted towards the rubber pirate "now die!" screamed Akainu as he covered his fist with pure lave and threw a massive punch towards Luffy "Dai Funka!" screamed the admiral

"Heh going to have to do better than that" screamed Luffy and he jumped in the air and dodged the attack "Gomu Gomu no...Yari!" screamed Luffy as he held his feet together and kicked with both simultaneously towards the head of Akainu

Akainu effortlessly doges Luffy attack and screams at Luffy "enough of this Foolishness! I've grown tired of you boy! and now I'm going to end this!" bellowed Akainu " Ryūsei Kazan!" screamed Akainu as he created a great number of lava fists and fires them into the air.

Instantly Luffy remembered this attack and all but one thought ran through his head "Nami" Luffy screamed as he knew very well the destruction that comes with this attack. Luffy ran towards Nami and stood firmly in front of her

"Hahaha! there's nowhere for you to hide Straw hat! just accept you fate and perish!" bellowed Akainu as he watched Luffy run towards Nami

"Lu...Luffy what wrong what did he do?" asked Nami unsure at the reason the admiral had shot multiple flames into the sky

"Nami!" Luffy said sternly

"Y..yes?" asked Nami shocked by the seriousness in his voice

"Stay behind me...and don't move" said Luffy with his same stern voice

"O..okay" said Nami still unsure about what was going on but she knew better than to question Luffy right now

"Here they come" said Luffy as his eyes were glued to the sky

Nami looked up trying to see what Luffy was seeing but couldn't seem to make out anything. She then saw the clouds begin to grow a bright red "what...what is that!" asked Nami but her question was immediately answered as she saw multiple meteors shaped like fists penetrate the clouds and were speeding towards them. Nami place her hand over her mouth in shock but then looked at Luffy who was now cracking his knuckles "You're not going to try and stop that are you!" screamed Nami terrified at the thought

"Yeah...yeah I am" Luffy said confidently

"Are you crazy! you'll die! there's no way you can stand up to that!" screamed Nami

"I won't die" said Luffy who kept his gaze on the approaching meteors

"Luffy please don't do this you'll die! that not just one little attack! those are huge meteors and there's a multiple of them!" yelled Nami trying desperately to change Luffy's mind but knew it was pointless. He had already made up his mind and nothing...not even her was going to change it. After a while of pleading with Luffy Nami backed off and stared at her captain "...please be careful Luffy" softly said Nami

Luffy tore his gaze off the attack and smiled "Okay" said Luffy who took a firm stance directly in front of Nami so nothing could even come close to touching her. "Armament vulcanization" said Luffy as his arm changed black and turned as hard as steel "Gomu Gomu no...Elephant Gatling Gun!" screamed Luffy as he began throwing multiple punches toward the meteors

"Hahaha do you honestly think that you can defeat my Ryūsei Kazan with your bare hands? you'll just melt you hands clean off!" bellowed Akainu as he watched Luffy attempt to destroy his attack

Ignoring Akainu Luffy kept throwing multiple punches towards the meteors "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Luffy screamed as he began throwing punches even faster

Nami stared at Luffy in shock and thought to herself if Luffy was fighting through the pain or was he actually now feeling the lava...and what was it that he did to his arms? all those question came to an abrupt end when Luffy pulled his arms back to his sides"...Luffy" said Nami as she stared at her drained captain

"Heh finally gave up huh boy?" asked Akainu with a smile "Now die!" screamed Akainu as he watched his attack approaching Luffy

"Hahaha" Luffy laughed weakly "Look carefully" Luffy said as he stared at the meteors

As Akainu turned to look at his Ryūsei Kazan he notice that each one began to crumple in the sky until they were just reduced to ash flowing in the wind "...You...I'm..impossible! what did you do!" growled Akainu

"Heh I used my... Busōshoku Haki to harden...my arms...so your meteors wouldn't affect me...when I punched them" Luffy struggled to say due to fatigue

"Che..well I doesn't really matter because look at the state you're in! seems like all my attacks are finally taking affect! let's see how long you last now boy!" Akainu growled as he prepared for another attack "Dai Funka!" screamed Akainu as he fist turned to lava

"Shi...shit Luffy said trying his best to dodge to attack. Luffy jumped out the way but not before Akainu's attack grazed Luffy's right arm "Uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Luffy as he grabbed his arm in pain

"Luffy!" screamed Nami as she ran to her captain

"Nami stay!" screamed Luffy causing Nami to immediately stop

"B..but your arm!" she screamed back

"This..this is nothing just stay there if you get in his way he won't hesitate to kill you...so stay where you are" said Luffy still holding his arm as he slowly rose to his feet "Don't worry this little burn doesn't even hurt" said Luffy with a weak worn out smile

"Luffy...you know you're not good at lying especially to me" Nami said with a pain look as she stared at her weakened and injured captain

"Yeah...but it was worth a try" said Luffy with a weak chuckle as he slowly walked toward Akainu

"Che stubborn little brat do you honestly think you can beat me in that condition?" asked Akainu

"Damn right!" screamed Luffy with a grin

"A fool will forever remain a fool even at death's door ...Inugami Guren!" said Akainu as his arm changed into lava and took the shape of a hound. "Now die by my hand Monkey D. Luffy!" growled Akainu as he launched his attack towards a fatigued Luffy

"Luffy was beginning to feel his mind slowly begin to shut down. The loss of blood and the injuries he had sustained until now were now taking affect. His eyes began to grow heavy, Luffy fought to keep his eyes open and when he did he saw Akainu dashing towards him and was about to land a deadly attack. "Shit!" screamed Luffy as he realized that he might not have enough time to get out the way

"It's over Straw Hat!" Screamed Akainu in delight

" Rain Tempo!" screamed Nami as she held her Perfect Clima-Tact in hand and wore a triumphant grin on her face

"What are you doing woman!" Akainu screamed as he continued his attack towards Luffy but changed his gaze towards her now

"You'll see" Nami said

"Che whatever it is it's all futile! now die boy!" screamed Akainu as his punch was inches away from Luffy chest

Luffy tried his best to get out of the way but his body had officially shut down and wouldn't listen to his commands anymore. Luffy stared at the admiral in horror as his fist came closer to piercing his chest once again.

"It's over "screamed Akainu as his fist almost reached Luffy's chest but was immediately stopped when a heavy rain fell on him and Luffy "what what the hell is this!" bellowed Akainu

"It's my Rain Tempo!" Nami said triumphantly "Now your lava powers are useless" Nami said with a huge smile

Luffy weakly glanced toward Nami "Ha...that my...navigator...for ya" Luffy said with a weak smile

Nami smiled at Luffy's words and felt a small blush creep towards her cheeks "what would you do without me Luffy?" asked Nami

"Probably be dead" weakly chuckled Luffy

Nami smiled and then stared at the admiral who was glaring directly at her

Akainu glared at her then quickly turned towards his arm that was just covered in lava a minute ago had now cooled down due to the rain and turned into a black hard stone. Akainu growled at what had happened and he slammed his fist against the ground shattering the stone that had covered his fist. "I'm going to kill you wench!"

"Oy...don't you...dare talk...to Nami...like that!" shouted Luffy

"Che still alive I see don't worry this rain shouldn't last forever and as soon as it's done I'll kill her and then I'll kill you" Akainu said with a evil smile

"Like hell you are!" screamed Luffy "if you even touch a single hair on Nami I'll kill you!" Luffy said in a very serious tone that sent shivers down Nami spine

As the rain began to die down Akainu looked at Luffy "well then Monkey D. Luffy how about we end this now" said Akainu

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing" said Luffy as he fought the urge to collapse

"Heh its over for you Straw hat" screamed Akainu " Meigō!" growled Akainu as he transformed his hand into magma and Dashes out to Luffy with a with a claw-thrust

"Gear third!" screamed Luffy as he bites into his thumb and blew very hard into it, His arm them began to grow as the air traveled toward his arm and inflated it. "Armament vulcanization...Elephant Gun!" screamed Luffy as his fist turned Black once again and became as hard as steel. He then threw his giant fist towards Akainu

Akainu charged Luffy until he saw the giant attack headed his way. Although he was about to use his deadliest attack he knew that it would not be enough to defeat the huge fist flying toward him. "Che...damn I lost" the admiral admitted as he reverted his arm back to normal and stood still waiting for the attack as he accepting defeat.

"Uahhhhhh this is..for everything you've done! this is for threatening my navigator! for almost killing me and for killing my brother Ace!" screamed Luffy as his fist connected with Akainu sending him crashing through the multiple walls of what was left of the marine base. Luffy transformed into his small form and laid flat on the ground and stared at the defeated admiral

"He did it!" Nami screamed to herself in delight as she ran towards her captain "Luffy!" screamed Nami

"N...Nami...heh I told...you I wouldn't die" said Luffy as he struggled with every word

"Nami knelt down beside him and place his head on her lap "Yeah you did...sorry I doubted you" said Nami as tears began to form

"Nami? why...are you crying?" asked Luffy as he changed back into his original form

"Cause...this all happened because of me! if I wasn't captured you wouldn't have come here and you wouldn't have almost died!" Nami said as the tears began to fall "Luffy I'm so sorr.." Nami began but was cut off by Luffy placing his hand on her cheek

"Nami it's not your fault so please don't blame yourself" Luffy softly said as he wiped the tears from Nami's eyes "I'm just glad that you safe" said Luffy with a smile

Nami stared shocked at Luffy's gentle words and was about to say something when there was a huge explosion right besides them. Nami instinctively covered Luffy to protect him from the blast. As the smoke cleared she quickly checked to see if Luffy was ok and was relieved to see he was

"What...what the hell was that?" asked Luffy

"I'm not sure" said Nami as tried her best to see. Nami then stared at the remaining admiral and the Yonkou still fighting. Nami stared in shock as she had forgotten all about the two during Luffy's fight

"What! they're still not done!" Luffy asked as he slowly tried to rise from Nami lap to see the fight

"Luffy you really shouldn't be sitting up" said Nami as she gently pushed Luffy back down "You need to rest so you'll have enough energy to get out of here" Nami said

"Get out of here?" Luffy asked as he cocked an eyebrow and looked at Nami in confusion

"Yes Luffy we need to get out of here while they are distracted" said Nami

"I'm not going anywhere" Luffy said with a blank expression

"What do you mean you're not going anywhere" Nami said growing a bit irritated

"I still have to finish my fight with Kaidou" Luffy said

"What!" screamed Nami " do you not see the condition you are in now! how could you even think about fighting you idiot! screamed Nami as she could feel her anger steadily grow

"I don't care!" said Luffy a bit serious now

"What do you mean you don't care idiot!" said Nami as she smacked the back of his head

"Oww!" screamed Luffy as he grabbed his head in pain

"You are not fighting! and that final!" screamed Nami

"Nami" Luffy said in a serious voice "He is the reason that we are here right now. He kidnapped you and put your life in danger by bringing you on this island. Worst of all he tried to separate you from me!

Nami's eyes widened at what Luffy had just said and her face turned crimson

"Uh...I mean us..I meant us... " Luffy said quickly trying his best to cover up his slip up "anyways he's caused us a great deal of trouble and pain. Kaidou kidnapped you and I will not leave until I defeat him!" Luffy said

Nami stared at Luffy in shock. She was angry at the fact that Luffy was being stubborn and had already made his mind up to fight Kaidou and there's no way he would change it, but as mad as she was she couldn't help but feel happy inside at the fact that he wanted to defeat Kaidou was for her. Nami sighed and stared down at her captain "What makes you think he will win anyways Luffy"

Luffy smiled "Cause he knows that he has to fight me still too" Luffy said

Nami placed her hand on her head and the simple answer Luffy had just gave her. "Luffy that's not a good enough reason"

"Don't worry he'll win trust me" Luffy said with a large grin

Nami couldn't help but to give into the large grin before her "fine Luffy I'll believe you" she said with a smile as they both turned to the fight between Kaidou and Kizaru

xxxxx

"Oy Oy Akainu was defeated...that's odd" calmly said Kizaru as he stared at the fallen admiral

"You really should be paying attention to me and not you fallen friend there" Kaidou said as he threw a punch at Kizaru head

"Oy that's not nice...you won't even give me a chance to see if he's alright or not" Kizaru said as he swiftly dodged the punch

"Don't worry you'll soon be joining him and you can ask him all the questions you want in hell!" screamed Kaidou

"Confident aren't we?"asked Kizaru

"Always am" said Kaidou as they both stared at each other

"Die Kizaru! Furasshu" Screamed Kaidou as he vanished

"..My my what an interesting ability you have there" said Kaidou "Ama no Murakumo" said Kizaru as he formed a very sharp long sword out of light "too bad your too slow" Kizaru said as he swung his sword to his left and stabbed Kaidou who had just reappeared besides Kizaru

"Im..impossible.." Kaidou said as he dropped to the ground

"Aww and I was expecting a longer fight...very disappointed in you Kaidou" said Kizaru as he raised his sword "guess I'll be taking your head now" Kizaru said as he raised his sword and swiftly brought it down towards Kaidou "Goodbye captain Kaidou" Kizaru said with a smile as his blade dropped towards the neck of Kaidou


	13. Kaidou vs Kizaru

**Chapter 12: Kaidou vs. Kizaru**

**Hi guys sorry for the late chapter again...I have no excuse for this one just was really lazy and dint feel like writing...but for that I plan on putting up 3 chapters between tomorrow and Friday! Now I know your saying "Oh he's full of crap! he always says that but never does" and well I can assure you that this time I am speaking the truth! so be prepared for The Strength of Luffy will be coming to its end soon! ='[. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell be both negative and positive criticism! **

"Goodbye captain Kaidou" Kizaru said with a smile as his blade dropped towards the neck of Kaidou

"Kaze Kaze no Shīrudo" screamed Liza as a wall of wind blocked Kizaru's attack

"Ohh another devil fruit user my my Kaidou you've gathered up some crew haven't you?" said Kizaru as he stood over Kaidou

"Heh of coarse...a great captain...like me...can't surround himself with weaklings!" said Kaidou as he fought through the pain of his newly acquired wound

"Hmm I guess so...well since your out of the way captain Kaidou I guess I'll have some fun with you two little crewmates" Kizaru said as he turned towards Cana and Liza "You know we never did finish our conversation" Kizaru said with a smile as he slowly walked towards the two Igneel pirates

"S...stay back! I'm warning you" Screamed Liza as she backed up with every step he took

"Ye..yeah we won't go easy on you just because you an admiral" said Cana

"Oh I wouldn't want you to...that would take the fun right out of it" calmly said Kizaru who now began walking towards them faster

"That...that as far as you go...one more step and it's over" said Liza as she tried her best to steady her voice so he couldn't sense her fear

"Oh is that so...hmmm then I'd better be careful" said Kizaru with a smile as he slowly took one step forward

"That's it die Kizaru! Kaze Kaze no Gale!" screamed Liza as sharp blades of wind flew towards Kizaru. He stood still as the attacks made contact slicing Kizaru in half. "Ha! that'll show you not to mess with the Igneel Pirates!" screamed Liza

"Oh yes you are a dangerous bunch that's for sure" said Kizaru as his upper body was separated from his lower body

"Bu..But I hit you! how are you still alive!" growled Liza ash she stared at the admiral who was now cut in half before her

"Well you really didn't" said Kizaru calmly "see with my Pika Pika devil fruit ability I can change myself into light which renders all physical attacks against useless" said Kizaru with a smile as he began to glow and brought his body whole again

"Now how about you surrender now and make this easy on all of us?" asked Kizaru as he slowly backed the two up against a wall

"Liza...we're trapped" said Cana

"Sh..shit! we...we can't beat him" said Liza

"It's a shame you only just realized that" said Kizaru "Now good bye" said Kizaru as he swung his sword towards the two girls

"Physical attack won't work you say...Bull Shit! bellowed Kaidou as he charged Kizaru "Osoku!" Kaidou said as he slowed Kizaru's time down "Kuikkujabu!" bellowed Kaidou as he sent a multiple of quick punches that to an ordinary human would not be able to be seen. Kizaru was sent flying backwards and Kaidou stood in front of Liza and Cana. "Thanks for stalling" said Kaidou causing both girls to blush but that blush immediately disappeared after Kaidou's next few words

"But you girls looked pathetic out there! I can't have crew members who are easily defeated! once we get off this island yo are going to train! understand!" screamed Kaidou

"Okay.." they both said together as they hung their heads

"Ohh what a nice move you have there Kaidou...and it seems you've stopped the bleeding" Kizaru said

"No more like I slowed down the bleeding with my devil fruit ability" said Kaidou

"My my what a helpful ability...now it seems you are becoming more and more dangerous...I think I will have to keep you on this island because letting you escape would be too risky" said Kaidou

"Oh really and are you going to be the one to keep me here?" asked Kaidou with a cocky smile

"Precisely" Said Kizaru with a smile "Yasakani no Magatama" yelled Kizaru as he used both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles

"...Heh how troublesome" said Kaidou "Osoku!" said Kaidou as he slowed down the approaching attack

"Ohh that really is an annoying ability" said Kizaru sounding a bit annoyed

"Buahahaha then you not going to like this one then! Furasshu!" screamed Kaidou as he arrived in front of Kaidou in a flash

"...dam.." started Kizaru but was interrupted by Kaidou's attack

"Osoku" screamed Kaidou as he slowed down Kizaru and the followed with "Kyuubi Rush*!" he growled as he delivers a flurry of punches to his opponent at a rapid speed. Kaidou's punches came from all ends and were made more powerful due to him slowing Kizaru down. After feeling satisfied with himself Kaidou jumped back and he then grabbed the motionless Kizaru and threw him to where Kaidou once was. "How about a taste of your own attack Kizaru! Jikan o kaishi!" screamed Kaidou as he released his power on Kizaru's Yasakani no Magatama and Kizaru was devoured by his own attack. "Buahahahaha pathetic even an all mighty admiral can't even stand up to me!" bellowed Kaidou who then began to walk away

"Am...Amazing" said Cana as she stared at her captain in shock

"Liza!" yelled Kaidou

"Ye...yes!" answered Liza

"Do you still have the blueprints!" asked Kaidou

"Yes sir!" said Liza

"Good cause as soon as I finish up here we are leaving thi..." Kaidou began but was cut off by a sword nearly beheading him "What the!" said Kaidou until he stared at the admiral standing before him. Kaidou clothes were ragged and his glasses where broken. He seemed to be terribly injured but still stood tall.

"Aww I missed" calmly said Kizaru "guess I won't let that happen twice" Kizaru said as he dashed towards Kaidou

"Shit...Osoku!" screamed Kaidou as he attempted to slow down Kizaru

"Oy how many times are you going to use that same attack?" asked Kizaru as he began to glow and using his Pika Pika no mi abilities flashed besides Kaidou. "You really underestimate me captain Kizaru don't you think by now I would find out your ability's weakness?" coldly stated Kizaru "now how about we end this said Kizaru as he brought his sword towards Kaidou's chest

Kaidou barley dodged the attack and jumped back "Che guess you can't stay dead now can you! bellowed Kaidou

"Oh but I look so much better alive" Kizaru said with a smile "How about we see which one suits you Kaidou" said Kizaru before dashing behind Kaidou

"How did you..." but was cut off by a sword piercing his back "Ahhhh..you bastard!" screamed Kaidou in pain

"Ohh how strange your still able to talk after that" said Kizaru as he removed his sword made of light from Kaidou

Kaidou dropped to his knees "son of a..." began Kaidou but coughed up blood and quickly turned to his wound "O..Osoku.." said Kaidou as he slowed down the bleeding on his wound. this helped a lot but the pain remained. Kaidou slowly got up and stared at the admiral

"Ohh you did it again...well that is really annoying...I guess I'll just have to kill you with my next attack" said Kizaru

"Heh let's...see you try" said Kaidou

"If you say so...Ama no Iwato!" Kizaru said as he raised his leg and released a beam of light towards Kaidou

"Shit!" screamed Kaidou who was unprepared for an long ranged attack. The attack pierced through Kaidou's shoulder causing him to immediately drop and grab his shoulder in pain

"Ahhhh you damn bastard!" screamed Kaidou in pain but was shut up as Kizaru flashed right above him

"Hmm looks like you're in pain there Kaidou" said Kizaru "now we have lets this fight go on long enough so how about we end this" said Kizaru as his leg began to glow and he brought it up preparing to stomp on Kaidou's head

"Captain!" screamed both Cana and Liza as they stared in horror at their captain

"I will not fall by your hands!" bellowed Kaidou as he brought his hand up to stop him but then got an idea..."Ha...Buahahahaha" laughed Kaidou

"Aww has being at death door driven you mad...how sad Kaidou" said Kizaru as he stared down at Kaidou

"No I've...just thought of a way to defeat you" said Kaidou with a smile

"Oh really? do tell how you are going to do that Captain Kaidou" said Kizaru with a smile

"Che...how about I just show you! Shinzō Tōketsu" yelled Kaidou.

Kizaru attack immediately stopped. Kizaru began to step back from Kaidou and tightly gripped his chest. Struggling to talk Kizaru was able to mouth out a few words "What...did...yo...u...do...!" asked Kizaru as he dropped his sword and slowly dropped to his knees

"Buahahahahahaha" Kaidou laughed weakly as he stood up "aww look at the strong admiral on his hands in knees...now you said something a few minutes ago...and I strongly agree with it...you said " we have lets this fight go on long enough so how about we end this"...so I thought of a way to do it. Now as you know I have two devil fruit abilities one allowing me to slow down the time around an object so all I simply did was slow down your own heart rate" Kaidou said coldly

"You...you bastard...!" Kizaru said

"Buahahahaha aww it seems like you're in a great deal of pain" laughed Kaidou before he cocked an eyebrow "I just got another idea!" screamed Kaidou "if slowing down your heart hurts you this much I wonder...I wonder what would happen if I speed it up?" Kaidou said with a dark cold smile

"Damn you...I'll...I'll kill you!" bellowed Kizaru as he face was beginning to turn pale and show traces of fear

"Buahahahahaha how amusing you can still talk big in your position...well let's see how long that lasts" said Kaidou as his smile grew wider "Shinzō Kasoku!" screamed Kaidou as he increased Kizaru's heart rate

"Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" bellowed Kizaru as he began to roll over in pain

"Buahahahahaha how does it feel Kizaru? bauhahahahahaha" laughed Kaidou as he watched the admiral cry out in pain "well unfortunately I'm in a rush and I have been keeping someone waiting for the longest so I guess I'll be ending this now" Kaidou said as he looked down at Kizaru " good bye admiral Kizaru...Kasoku Naibu" said Kaidou as Kaidou accelerated the movement of all of Kizaru's organs causing Kizaru to let out a bone chilling scream

"Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Guahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Kizaru but he then became silent

"Che fool" said Kaidou as he turned toward Luffy. Luffy was glaring at Kaidou "aww did Straw Hat not approve of my attack?" asked Kaidou with a smile

"You didn't have to kill him!" growled Luffy who was now rising from Nami's lap

"Aww but where's the fun in that?" said Kaidou "oh but if you're worried about me using it on you...well you should count your blessings because due to the condition I am in right now I can only use those moves once" said Kaidou "but I guess I won't even be needing them to defeat you now would I?" asked Kaidou with a smile

"Che you seem to have forgotten who was winning before we were interrupted" said Luffy who was now on his feet preparing for his fight with Kaidou

"Buahahahahaha yes but you fail to see who's in better condition now!" bellowed Kizaru

"Che well let's see what kind of condition you'll be when I'm through with ya!" screamed Luffy as he turned to Nami "Nami! go find somewhere safe!"

Nami stared at Luffy for a minute before getting up "Luffy please be careful" Nami pleaded as she stared into Luffy's eyes

"I always am" smile Luffy as he sprinted towards Kaidou

Nami stared at him run off "Idiot...that just made me worry even more" she said as she hung her head

"Uahhhhhh...Kaidou!" screamed Luffy as he charged forward

"Buahahahaha lets end this Straw Hat!" growled Kaidou as he too dashed forward towards Luffy

"Gomu Gomu no..." said Luffy

"Kyuubi Rush!" growled Kaidou

"Bazooka!" bellowed Luffy as their attacks clashed

**Translations:**

**1) Kaze Kaze no Shīrudo: Wind Shield**

**2)** **Kuikkujabu- Quick Jab**

**3)****Shinzō tōketsu- Heart Freeze**

**4) Shinzō kasoku -Heart Accelerate**

**5) Kasoku Naibu-Internal Accelerate**

***** Kyuubi Rush was used by Foxy against Luffy in chapter 314


	14. Straw Hats Frozen?

**Hey I promised to release two or three chapters today but I realized that The Strength of Luffy will be coming to an end next chapter ='[. So I thought I would release it tomorrow just to torture you all [laughs evilly] =]. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave both positive and negative criticism!**

**Chapter 13: Straw Hats Frozen!**

"Gomu Gomu no..." said Luffy

"Kyuubi Rush!" growled Kaidou

"Bazooka!" bellowed Luffy

Kaidou easily dodged Luffy attack "Furasshu!" yelled Kaidou as he instantly appeared besides Luffy

"Crap!.." said Luffy as he tried to turn fast enough to stop Kaidou from attacking

"Osoku!" screamed Kaidou with a smile as he slowed down Luffy's time. "Heh not so tough any more huh Straw Hat!" Kaidou said with a malicious smile " Kyuubi Rush!" screamed Kaidou as he began to pummel Luffy until his body slammed against the hard ground

"Luffy!" screamed Nami as she did everything she could to keep herself from running towards her injured captain

Luffy slowly got up after hearing Nami's scream. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry over him more than she already was so he quickly gathered himself and stood up straight. Luffy then threw a thumps up in order to show Nami he was ok

Nami saw his gesture and a wave of relief took over her. Nami's eyes never left Luffy. She watched his every move in hope that the fight would quickly end so she and her captain could leave this dangerous island.

"Buahahahahahaha already worn out there Straw Hat? well I guess I'll have to thank Admiral Akainu for making you death so much easier! Buahahahahahaha" laughed Kaidou

Luffy stood in front of Kaidou and began to breath heavily. His wounds were clearly more severe than Kaidou's was thus giving Kaidou the upper hand. Knowing this Luffy knew he couldn't just attack Kaidou wildly, he needed to strategize a way to defeat him without inflicting more injuries to his already torn apart body. Luffy tried long and hard but strategizing wasn't his strong point, but he soon got an idea. Luffy began to walk toward Kaidou "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" screamed Luffy as he threw a fist straight at Kaidou

"Buahahahaha futile!" said Kaidou as he dodged the attack "Furasshu!" bellowed Kaidou as he dashed in front of Luffy

Luffy this time wasn't surprised he only smiled "shishishishishi" laughed Luffy

"Lost your mind there Straw Hat" said Kaidou as he stood directly in front of Luffy preparing another attack

"No...but I got you" said Luffy as he pointed up

Kaidou looked up to only see Luffy's leg extended to the sky "what the..."

"Gomu Gomu no Ono!" screamed Luffy as his stretched out leg in the sky was brought crashing down on Kaidou

"Guah!" screamed Kaidou as the attack made contact causing him to couch up blood

"Shishishishishishi I noticed it earlier...your attacks are becoming slower due to your injuries which is making you very predictable. If I can figure out where you're going to appear before you attack then there's no way you can beat me!"

"You...you bastard!" said Kaidou as he slowly got up

"Yes! way to go Luffy! Now finish him!" screamed Nami

Luffy smiled at Nami's words "Shishi you heard my navigator it's time to finish this Kaidou!" said Luffy as he began to approach Kaidou

"Che just because you got one hit on me you think you've one! foolish boy! you say that my attacks are becoming slower huh? well then how about I just make you slower than me! Osoku!" growled Kaidou

"Shit!" screamed Luffy

"Buahahahahaha foolish boy I do agree though I will finish this now...so how about some parting words!" said Kaidou

"You...bastard!" growled Luffy

"Buahahahahaha touching parting words! now it's over Furasshu! Kyuubi Rush!" bellowed Kaidou as he delivered an onslaught of punches from all different angles. Kaidou kept throwing punches each one harder than the last. "How does it feel Straw Hat? does it hurt? Buahahahahaha don't worry I'll keep punching you till you can't feel a thing!" laughed Kaidou as he continued to punch Luffy

"Luffy!" screamed Nami as she immediately threw herself to her feet after seeing Luffy brutally being punched. "I...I got to help him...I know he said to stay here but like hell I can listen to him now! he's in trouble I need to go help him!" Nami thought as she grabbed her Perfect Clima-Tact and ran towards Luffy. "Luffy I'm comi..." Nami began but her path was cut off by Cana and Liza

"Where do you think you going?" asked Liza

"Get out of my way I don't have time to mess around with you two!" growled Nami as she tried to push passed them but was only pushed back

"Hold up there now my captain is in an intense fight right now and I don't think he would like it if you were to interrupt it. Now if you really want to fight" Liza said as the wind around her began to kick up "I'll be happy to be your opponent!" said Liza with a smile

"Damn it! fine but I'm not in the best of moods now so Let's make this quick!" said Nami as she rose her Perfect Clima-Tact in front of her

"Ha what is that stick supposed to do? do you think you can win with just that?" asked Liza with a smile

"Yeah I do and it will! Thunder charge!" screamed Nami as the end of her Perfect Clima-Tact became covered in lightning "Swing Arm!" screamed Nami as she began to twirl the top of her weapon and swung the electrified piece at Liza

"What the!" screamed Liza "Kaze Kaze no Shīrudo!" screamed Liza as she barely blocked the attack with a gust of wind

Nami was sent backwards due to the shield of win Liza put up "Kyaa!...damn it!" Nami said as she glanced toward Kaidou and Luffy's fight and notice Kaidou was still punching Luffy relentlessly. Nami clenched her teeth and turned back to Liza

"Well it seems I've underestimated you...but now that I know what you're capable of I guess I'll take you serious now "Kaze Kaze no Gust!" yelled Liza as she send a wave of sharp wind towards Nami

"Kyaa" screamed Nami as she jumped out of the way "da...damn it! this isn't going to be easy...but I have to defeat her! Luffy's in trouble!" Nami yelled in her mind. Nami raised her Perfect Clima-Tact and pointed it to the sky and used Cool Ball to make the air cooler while she used Heat Ball to suck up the moisture. The heated air then rose and collides with the cold air. The air then condenses and created a cloud. Nami continues to enlarge the cloud by producing more Heat Balls and Cool Balls. Finally, she uses a Thunder Ball to electrify the cloud. "Thunderbolt Tempo!" screamed Nami as a Bolt of lightning came crashing down toward Cana and Liza

"Holy crap!" screamed Cana

"Shit! Kaze Kaze no..." Liza began but the Lightning struck at the same time

"I...I did it!" yelled Nami as she pumped her arm in the air "now let's go to Luffy!" said Nami

"Hold up...don't go killing us off yet" said Liza

Nami froze, she was not expecting to hear the voice she heard. Nami slowly turned towards the voice and her eyes widened at the sight of both Igneel pirates unharmed "how..how is that possible" Nami asked as she brought her Perfect Clima-Tact in front of her

"It's simple I used my Kaze Kaze no Dome technique to create a wind barrier around us. So you attack never even touched us!" said Liza

"No...no way!" Nami said as she stared at them in shock

"No how about I show you how to defeat and opponent! Cana play our friend here a little song" said Liza

"Okay!" said Liza as she brought out her flute and began to play it "Kontorōru Kontorōru no Mi Pararaizu!" Announced Cana who began playing a slow melody on her flute.

Nami stared at the girl in confusion as she played the flute then suddenly her body began to tighten up. She began to feel like her body was being constricted and she slowly dropped to the ground. As much as Nami tried she couldn't move any part of her body. "what the hell did you do!" growled Nami

"Well I ate the Kontorōru Kontorōru no Mi fruit which allows me to control people so I simply played a song and paralyzed you" Cana said with a smile

"Now that you can't move I think I'll have some fun with you" said Liza

"Nami's eyes widened in horror. Her mind frantically began to think of a way out of the dire situation she was in but she kept failing. Her body urged her to call Luffy for help but she knew that he was in much more danger than she was in at the moment. "Damn it I can't die here I cant die now! Luffy...Luffy needs me! I can't die now! I can't...I can't leave Luffy!" Nami screamed in her head but as much as she tried she could not break free from the techniques placed on her.

"Well since I can't kill you because our captain still seems to have interest in you I guess I'll just have to cut you up a bit!" screamed Liza as she raised her hands "Kaze Kaze no...Gale!" screamed Liza as a wave of sharp wind came flying towards Nami

"Oh no!" screamed Nami as she closed her eyes and awaited the attack

xxxxx

"Cr..crap!...if this keeps up I will lose!...but my body won't move and I can't break free from his punches...I need to think of a way out of this...come on Luffy think...think!...I got it!" screamed Luffy in his head

"Buahahahahahaha still conscious Straw Hat! well I must say you sure have a high tolerance for pain! but I'll make sure to beat that out of you" said Kaidou as he continued his assault on Luffy

"Gomu...Gomu...nooooo...Fuusen" screamed Luffy as he inflated himself rapidly through his mouth. By Luffy inflating himself it pushed Kaidou off of Luffy giving Luffy enough separation from Kaidou to jump back. Luffy was on one knee and was viciously panting. His eye was swollen shut and his mouth was dripping blood

"Buahahahahaha ohhh I have to say very good job of getting me off of you...but the damage has already been done!" laughed Kaidou

"So what!" bellowed Luffy

"What?" asked Kaidou in confusion at what Luffy had just said

"So what if I'm battered and bruised! IF YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO DEFEAT BE THEN YOUR WRONG!" bellowed Luffy "Gomu Gomu no...Bazooka!" screamed Luffy as he brought both hands behind his back and then sprung them forward and delivered a massive blow to Kaidou's stomach.

"Bleh" screamed Kaidou as the attack hit his stomach sending him flying

Luffy immediately dropped to a knee and tried his best to catch his breath. As Luffy sat there he suddenly got a bad feeling..."what..what was that..." Luffy asked himself...his eyes immediately turned to where he left Nami "She...She not there!" screamed Luffy in a panicked voice. Luffy quickly stood up and looked around. His eyes finally found her but gasped at the position she was in. She was on her hands and knees and was about to be attacked by one of Kaidou's crew members "Nami!" Luffy screamed as he ran towards Nami. He watched as the Igneel pirate's arm slowly rose "Shit I won't make it there on time" screamed Luffy in horror "damn it Gear...Second!" screamed Luffy as he flashed towards Nami in hopes of getting to her in time

xxxxx

"Kaze Kaze no...Gale!" screamed Liza as a wave of sharp wind came flying towards Nami

"Oh no!" screamed Nami as she closed her eyes and awaited the attack, but nothing came. She waited but didn't feel a thing "did she miss?" Nami thought as she slowly opened her eyes. As she did her eyes opened as wide as they could as she stared at Luffy standing in front of her "Lu..Luffy!" screamed Nami as she stared at her captain facing her with blood dripping from virtually everywhere on his body. Luffy then fell to his knees and began to fall to the ground "Luffy!" screamed Nami as she caught him and rested his head on her shoulder. Seeing Luffy injured in front of her was enough for her to break the technique that was paralyzing her. "Luffy you idiot! why would you do that! you could have died! " screamed Nami as tears began to drop

"Shishishi but...I dint..."Luffy slowly said as he pushed off her to see her face. Luffy then brought his hand up and wiped her tears "don't cry Nami your the navigator of the future Pirate King! so please...don't cry" Luffy said with a soft smile

Nami stared at him and listened to his gentle words "o..okay" Nami said as she wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes

"Good...that's my navigator" Luffy said as his grin grew wider

"Aww isn't that touching...a captain risking his life for his navigator! that so sweet I think I'm going to cry" said Liza "it's a shame that you navigator is such a hindrance to you Straw Hat. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have even been in this mess in the first place and now again because of her being weak you back in now torn to pieces! hahahahahahahahaha" Laughed Liza

Nami's eyes widened and she covered her mouth after realizing what Liza said was true "No...no way! I...I...again caused you...more pain" Nami said as she lost her fight to contain her tears and they just began to flow out.

"Oy Nami that's not true! you haven't caused me any pain! these little paper cuts would never hurt me! so please Nami please I'm begging you don't cry I hate it when you cry and I promised...I promised Gen-san that I would never let you lose your smile...so please allow me to keep that promise!" Luffy said

Nami stared at Luffy in shock at his words once again. Countless times she would wonder if these soft gentle words were really coming out of her idiot mindless captain?

"And plus...you look...better with...a smile..."Luffy said with his eyes covered beneath his bangs and his cheeks a little flushed

Nami's face turned a dark read and her head immediately shot down to look at her lap "did...he just say what I think he just said!" thought Nami

"Hahahahaha well say what you want Straw Hat but deep inside you know the truth! she is a hindrance and she always will be" laughed Liza but her laugh was cut short after feeling a powerful wave of Haki towards her

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Luffy asked in a deathly tone

"N..No" Liza said as she was struggling to breath under the pressure of Luffy's haki

"Then shut the hell up!" growled Luffy which caused Liza and Cana to fall backwards "Nami is my Nakama! I will not allow you to speak badly of her! I came here to save her because your damn captain took her away from me! it wasn't her fault so don't go putting the blame on her! she is and never was a hindrance and I'll make sure to get her off this island and keep her safe even if it costs me my life!" screamed Luffy as he glared at the two Igneel prates

"Lu...Luffy" softly said Nami as he face flushed and she though if it was possible to become any redder than she already was "th..thank you Luffy" Nami said as those were the only words that were coming to her flustered mind at the moment

Luffy turned to Nami "Why are you thanking me I just said the truth" said Luffy

Nami blushed even more at his innocence at how unaware he was at the affects that his word had just had on her "yeah..I know but thank you.." Nami said but then saw a shadow appear behind Luffy. Her eyes widened "Luffy! look out" screamed Nami as she pointed behind him

As Luffy turned he saw Kaidou in front of him. He quickly gently pushed Nami away from him so she wouldn't get caught up in the fight

"Oy Straw Hat you must be very confident of yourself for you to turn you back on me!" Kaidou said as he kicked Luffy hard in his ribs slamming him into a wall. At impact Luffy's right arm hit the ground and revived an old pain that he had suffered during his fight against Akainu

"Uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" growled Luffy as he rolled up in a ball due to the pain he was in. His right arm was throbbing from the burn he obtained when he barely dodged Akainu's attack

xxxxx

"Luffy!" screamed Nami as she ran towards him but was cut off by a blade of wind flying toward her. She jumped out of the way and turned to glare at Liza

"...Where...where do you...think your...going" said Liza who was still shaking from her encounter with Luffy

"To Luffy! but obviously you won't allow that so let's finish our fight shall we" Nami said as she brought her Perfect Clima-Tact up

"Let's! Kaze Kaze no squall!' screamed Liza as a huge gust of wind flew towards Nami

Nami tried her best to dodge the sharp blades of wind coming her way but was unable to as her arms and legs were slashed "Kyaa!" screamed Nami in pain as she dropped to her knees

"Well it seems that you captain can't see it but everyone else can. You're weak and a hindrance and those are two things I cannot stand! so even though our captain really wants you I'm sure he'll understand my reason for finishing you off!" growled Liza

"Yeah...I am weak...and yes I can be a hindrance sometimes...but! I am the navigator of the future pirate king! and if he thinks I am not then that's the only opinion I care about!" screamed Nami

"Foolish woman Kaze Kaze no Tempest" screamed as an enormous ball of wind came crashing towards Nami

"Dark cloud tempo!" screamed Nami as she formed a small, condensed, electrically charged cloud "she then created a lightning bolt going directly from the cloud to her Perfect Clima-Tact. Nami then pierced the ball of wind with here Perfect Clima-Tact like a lance

Liza stared at Nami in shock as she just discarded her most powerful move like it was nothing "No...no way" Liza said as she remained completely frozen at the orange head woman now charging towards her

"Liza watch out" screamed Cana as she tried to pull Liza out the way but was too late as they both stared at the approaching Nami

"Thunder Lance tempo!" screamed Nami as she pierced both women and electrocuted both women

"Kyaaaaa!" both girl screamed as their unconscious bodies slowly fell to the ground

"That'll show you not to mess with me!" screamed Nami with a victorious grin "Now to get to Luffy!" screamed Nami as she ran towards where Luffy and Kaidou was fighting

xxxxx

"Buahahahahaha hey Straw Hat how about we put an end to this fight once and for all!" said Kaidou

Luffy slowly got up and was till grasping his arm in pain. He began to sway and almost fell again but was able to regain his balance "yeah lets" said Luffy in a slow weak voice

"Buahahahahahaha this is the end Straw Hat screamed Kaidou as he dashed toward Luffy

Luffy then mustered up all then energy he had left in him and ran towards Kaidou as well

"Die Straw Hat Furasshu Barrage!" screamed Kaidou as a multiple of punched came flying towards Luffy

"Gear...Second!...Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun!" screamed as both threw a barrage of punches at each other.

" die Straw Hat!

" never! screamed Luffy as his punched began to overpower Kaidou's

"What the...where are you getting...this strength from!" growled Kaidou as he tried to fight back but Luffy's strength was too much for him as one by one Luffy hits began to make contact until Luffy fist made full contact and he began throwing a barrage of punches at Kaidou

"Uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is for taking my navigator!" Luffy screamed as he continued his relentless assault on Kaidou. Luffy kept punching until a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. Luffy immediately turned preparing to fight until he noticed it was Nami and his face began to soften

"It's okay Luffy you've won" softly said Nami as her smile slowly grew

"I...I..won" Luffy slowly muttered

"Yeah you won" said Nami

"Good" said Luffy as his eyes slowly closed and he dropped and fell toward Nami

"Luffy!" screamed Nami as she caught her captain. She frantically checked his pulse to see if he was still living and was relieved to find a faint heart beat. Nami then placed his arm around her neck and began to walk him away from the marine base. Nami stared down at her unconscious captain and smiled "Thank you Luffy" Nami said

**5 minutes later**

"Oy Oy what is this!" Aokiji said as he stared at his two fallen admirals

"Che damn now how do you expect me to carry all this" Aokiji as he dropped five frozen bodies on the ground. Aokiji slowly walked toward both admirals and first check to see if Akainu was alive and sighed when he found out he was and then slowly walked towards Kizaru and checked for a pulse. At first he couldn't find one, but he then found a small faint heart beat. "My My how troublesome...I guess I should be taking you both to see a doctor right away...but first.." Aokiji said as he walked towards the three Igneel prates "Let's make sure you guys don't try and run...Ice time" Aokiji said as he turned Kaidou, Liza and Cana to ice. He then threw the two admirals around his shoulder and walked towards the other five frozen bodies. Aokiji then scratched his head "seriously how am I going to do this?" Aokiji asked himself


	15. Realization

**Hi everyone yeah it's finally over ='[ and I hope I met all of your expectations with thins. I know I'm not the best of writers but I do try. I am a law major and writing was never my strong point even though I really love to write. I hope to get better with time so I can make greater fanfics. Thanks to all who read this from beginning to end and thanks to all of your reviews they really made me happy. Now ****The Strength of Luffy**** is over but don't worry look out for my next fanfic called ****This Can't be Happening!**** Chapter one should be out pretty soon so get ready for a new adventure =]. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and again positive and negative review are wanted!**

**Chapter 14: Realization**

Nami held a firm grip on Luffy as she carried him towards their ship...or where she hoped their ship was. She hadn't arrived with them so she didn't know exactly where they docked, but she hoped that it was close to where Kaidou had docked his ship. Every once and a while Nami would look to see if Luffy's chest would rise and fall, after a few minutes she would sigh in relief and continue heading for the ship. "I wonder how much further the ship is" Nami whispered to herself

"Na..Nami?" Luffy whispered

Nami jumped so hard she almost dropped Luffy "Lu..Luffy! your awake!" said Nami as she tried her best to regain her composure

"Yeah...where are we?" asked Luffy

Unsure herself she said "we're heading for Sunny" said Nami before getting an idea "hey Luffy...umm do you remember where you guys left Sunny?" asked Nami

"Ye..yeah we left it...right next to Kaidou's ship" Luffy said softly as he was clearly having trouble talking

"So I was right!" cried Nami as a triumphant grin flashed her face she then turned to Luffy and smile softly "Luffy you should go back to sleep, I'll carry you to Sunny so Chopper can take care of you ok...so just rest until then" said Nami

"No...it's fine...I wanna make sure...you get...there safe...and I can't...do that if I'm asleep" said Luffy

Staring down at Luffy she could feel a blush slip to her cheeks "and what can you do in your condition Luffy?" asked Nami

"I defeated an admiral and a Yonkou in this condition" remind Luffy with a soft chuckle

Nami couldn't help but giggle with him "yeah that's true but let's not press our luck now come on lets hurry" said Nami with a smile

"Okay" said Luffy as he began walking for himself allowing them to move at a faster pace

As they approached the harbor they caught sight of Sunny "we made it!" screamed Nami

"Yeah we sure did!" weakly said Luffy as he stared at his ship

Nami slowly climbed aboard hoping to see her crewmates running towards them...but that didn't happen the ship seemed empty "that odd...where is everybody?" asked Nami "You don't think..." Nami paused

"No of course not they're all strong! there's no way they could have been defeated" Luffy said as he was now not sure if he could even believe his own words at the moment "they all might be sleeping in their rooms" said Luffy

"Yeah...that's probably it" said Nami as she gently placed Luffy down on the deck "I'll be right back I'm just going to check and see if I can find them" said Nami as she ran through every room "Not in the kitchen, not in the bathroom, not in the men's quarters, not in the woman's quarters, not in the dining room, aquarium, library, infirmary!" screamed Nami until she made her way back to the deck "Where the hell are they!" screamed Nami "There's no way they could have been..."began Nami until she saw twelve marine ships right next to them "no...way! this can't be why didn't I think about this before!" said Nami

"What...what is it" said Luffy as he was unable to see the ship next to his

"When Akainu and Kizaru came they brought other marines ships with them...twelve to be exact and I'm sure after fighting the other Igneel pirates Zoro, Sanji and the others must have been exhausted and then they had to face twelve ships worth of marines!...could they possibly be..." Nami began but was cut off by Luffy

"NO! they can't be I won't lose someone else to the world government I...can't...I just can't!" screamed Luffy as he slowly cupped his head into his hands

Nami immediately realized that this was bringing him bad memories of when he found out Ace was captured and she hurried to Luffy's side "Hey Luffy everything will be fine...like you said they're strong and they can take care of themselves" Nami said "and besides they're ships are still here so that means they're still on the island...so as soon as your healed we will go searching for.." said Nami before she were interrupted by a very familiar voice coming from the back of the ship.

"Oy who's on my ship!" bellowed Franky

Both Nami and Luffy quickly turned to the back of the ship "I know that voice!" yelled Nami with a huge smile as she threw Luffy's arm around her neck and carried him towards the back of the ship. when they looked down they saw their entire crew lying down exhausted on the shore

"Zoro!, Sanji!, Usopp!, Chopper!, Robin!, Franky!, Brook! everyone's okay!" screamed Luffy

"Hey Luffy you're alright! that means you beat that Kaidou guy!" said Usopp

"Alright? he looks like crap" said Zoro with a smile

"You shouldn't be talking Marimo" said Sanji

"What was that Curly Brows!" said Zoro

"Nami-Swan! are you ok!" asked Sanji ignoring Zoro but then noticed Luffy around her neck "Oy! Shitty rubber why are you holding my Nami-Swan!" growled Sanji

"Ahh Luffy your injured! somebody call a doctor!" screamed Chopper

"Oy Oy your the doctor" said Franky

"Ah...your right..I'm coming Luffy!" said Chopper

"Good to see you're both ok Luffy-san and Nami-chan" Robin said with a smile

"Yohohohohohohohoho Luffy and Nami are here! I can't believe my eyes...oh...but I have no eyes...Yohohohoohohohohohohoho Skull Joke!" said Brook

"Ahahahahahahahahaha I'm glad you all are safe!...but what are you all doing lying here on the shore?" asked Luffy

"Well after we defeated those shitty pirates we all decided to head back to the ship and take care of our wounds before heading up towards where you were fighting. We knew that you could handle that shitty captain by yourself so we didn't bother rushing over there. As we made it to Sunny we noticed thirteen ships coming our way and on one ship there were only three admirals. At the sight of them we immediately hid" said Sanji as he lit a cigarette

"Y..yeah they did not look happy at all so we decided not to mess with them...but then all of a sudden all three admirals vanished from their ship and we couldn't find them!" said Usopp

"So we naturally assumed they were headed for you Straw Hat" said Franky

"Knowing you were already facing a Yonkou and now possibly three admiral we couldn't allow the other twelve ships filled with marines reach you Yohohohohohoho" said Brook

"So we stayed here and took care of all of them" said Zoro with a triumphant smile as he pointed to a pile of marine bodies with his sword

"Awesome!" screamed Luffy

"Yeah good job...but we didn't face three admirals we only faced two...meaning one is still on the island so we better hurry!" screamed Nami

"All right!" they all screamed as they slowly got up and made their way to the ship

When they were all on the ship everyone they took their position except Luffy who was sitting down again the railings since he was in no condition to be moving about "alright Franky are we ready to leave?" asked Nami

"All systems are go!" said Franky

"All right let's leave this damn island!" screamed Nami

"Yeah!" they all screamed

As Sunny was pulling off Nami could only feel a wave of relief rush through her body. The nightmare was over and they was finally free. Nami then turned to see how Luffy was doing but was startled by him suddenly jumping to his feel "Lu..Luffy what's wrong?" asked Nami

"A..Aokiji" Luffy said and he grinded his teeth

they all turned towards the island and saw the last remaining admiral standing at the shore

Aokiji placed his hand into the water "Ice Age!" said Aokiji as he turned the ocean into ice

"Shit! the water is frozen we can't move!" said Franky

"Well can you blast us out of here!" asked Nami as fear was beginning to grip hold of her

"I'll try but..."began Franky but was interrupted by Luffy

"He's here" said Luffy in a serious tone as everyone turned towards where Luffy was looking and saw Aokiji standing on top the Lion head. He was carrying the two admirals on his shoulder and eight frozen bodies besides him

"That's Kaidou and the rest of the Igneel pirates!" thought Nami as she stared at the frozen bodies in horror

Luffy brought his fists up, Zoro unsheathed his three swords and Sanji took a drag at his cigarette. "Oy Oy don't go jumping to conclusions here" said Aokiji as he scratched his head "I already have eight Igneel pirates to carry in including two admirals...so I'm not here to fight, but I am here to make a deal" said Aokiji

"What kind of deal" asked Luffy in a serious tone

"Do you have a doctor on this ship?" asked Aokiji

"Yeah he's Chopper" said Luffy as he pointed towards the little reindeer

"...That raccoon's your doctor? asked Aokiji

"Raccoon! I'm a reindeer!" screamed Chopper and he grew to his Heavy point

"Oy Oy sorry no need to get angry" said Aokiji as a sweat dropped "ok well here's the deal you give me the supplies needed to keep these two admirals alive until I get them to a doctor and I'll make believe I never saw you today" said Aokiji "if you decline then I guess I can find a way to escort seventeen pirates and two admirals to a marine base." said Aokiji

Chopper glanced at Aokiji and then at Luffy. Luffy eyes were dark as he stared down at Akainu

"Chopper!" screamed Luffy in a dark tone

"Ye..yes!" Chopper said as he ran to Luffy's side

"Do what he asks..." Luffy said as he clenched his teeth and tightened his fist

"Are you sure we can trust him Luffy?" asked Usopp

"We have no other choice...I am in no condition to face him right now and neither are any of you so Chopper just give him what he needs" said Luffy

"Ok I'll be right back" Chopper said as he ran to his infirmary and picked up the items Aokiji would need

"You've grown stronger these past two years Monkey D. Luffy" said Aokiji

"Yeah..." said Luffy who was still glaring at Akainu's body

"You were able to take care of not only an admiral but a Yonkou as well" said Aokiji

"Here you go!" said Chopper as her ran and gave Aokiji the supplies

"Thank you...Oy Monkey D. Luffy...you have become much more dangerous...the next time we meet don't expect this same result" said Aokiji as he jumped down to the frozen sea

"Yeah I know and don't expect a easy fight" Luffy said with a cocky smile

"..." Aokiji remained silent and simply waved back at them with his back turned as he made it to the shore and he ended his technique. The ocean returned back to normal and the ship began to move again

"...Okay now that we're free Franky you know what to do!" screamed Nami

"Roger! Coup De Burst!" screamed Franky as Sunny blasted away from Marine Echelon

While in the air they all took a seat on the deck to relax from what had been a very exhausting day "Oy Sanji! bring drinks for everyone so we can celebrate the return of Nami!" screamed Luffy

Yeah yeah I'll be right back" said Sanji as he disappeared behind the kitchen door

"Oy Luffy that's not necessary" said Nami

"Of course it is! my Navigator is back and we must celebrate!" said Luffy

This made Nami blush at the possessiveness in the way he said "my Navigator"

"Ok here you go" said Sanji as he brought drinks around for everyone

"Thank you Sanji-kun" said Nami

"You're welcome Nami-Swan!" said Sanji as his eyes became hearts and he began to twirl around

"All right everyone! to Nami's safe return!" screamed Luffy

"To Nami's safe return!"screamed everyone

"And to defeating a that bastard Kaidou!" merrily screamed Luffy

"To defeating Kaidou!" screamed everyone

"And to..." Luffy began but his vision began to grow blurry "and to..def...eating" said Luffy as his words were beginning to slur

"Luffy are...you ok? asked Nami

"and ...to defeating...ad...admira..." Luffy said before collapsing backwards

"Luffy!" everyone screamed as they rushed towards their captain

"Ahhh he's lost so much blood! Zoro help me carry him to the infirmary" screamed Chopper

"Okay!" Zoro said as he lifted Luffy carefully over his shoulder and carried him over to the bed in the infirmary

"I'm going to have to operate him so no one enter until I say so" Chopper said to the crew

"But...but what about Luffy! will he be okay!" asked Nami

"I..I'm not sure he's lost a lot of blood and is covered in horrible wounds...but I'll do everything I can" said Chopper as he hurried into the infirmary to work on Luffy leaving everyone to wait for the good or bad news.

xxxxx

"Uhh my head...where am I?" Luffy thought as he barely opened his eyes

"Oy Usopp, Nami I told you not to enter!" said Chopper as he turned to the two

"Ch..Chopper" Luffy tried to say but it only came out in a low whisper

"Oy oy is Luffy okay?" asked Usopp

"I'm not sure but if you leave I'll be able to find out!" said Chopper

"U..Usopp why...why do you look...so scared?" Luffy asked himself but then turned to the orange hair beauty staring down at him "Nami?...why...why do you look so sad..?" Luffy thought as he stared at Nami. Tears then began to form in Nami's eyes as she stared at Luffy "Nami...Why are you crying?...I thought I told you not to cry anymore...please don't cry...pl..ease...don't...cry..." thought Luffy as he slipped back into darkness

"Now both of you get out! I'll let you know when I'm done!" Chopper said as he pushed both Usopp and Nami out the door

"Oy oy wait! Luffy!" screamed Usopp

"Chopper...please take care of him" Nami softly said

"I will Nami don't worry" Chopper said as he closed the door and returned back to Luffy's side

xxxxx

"Hey Luffy how long do you plan on sleeping? it's time to get up your crew is waiting" said Ace

Luffy's eyes swung open. "Ace..." Luffy whispered as he smiled and looked up to the ceiling. Luffy realized he was lying back in his bed, he turned to his right where the sun was beaming through his window "It's sunny...how long have I been out?" Luffy asked himself as he turned his head to his left. As he turned he was shocked to see a certain orange head girl sleeping at his bed side. She looked so peaceful as he hair hung over her eyes and her back moved up and down to her gentle breathes. Luffy also noticed she still had his hat tied around her neck. This caused Luffy to smile, Luffy then tried to get up but a jolt of pain echoed throughout his body. He landed back down and released a slight scream before clamping his mouth shut remembering Nami sleeping besides him. He turned quickly to see if she had woken up but was relieved to see she had remained asleep. Luffy slowly arched his body and fought through the pain and finally sat up. Luffy threw his legs to the side of the bed and walked towards his closet. He quietly opened the door and pulled something out

"Luffy" Said Nami startling the raven haired boy "What are you doing out of bed?" asked Nami

"Well...ummm...you...looked kinda...cold...so I thought...I would...cover you.." Said Luffy as he showed her the blanket he had pulled out from his closet

At hearing this Nami's face turned a bright red and she could no longer make eye contact and her eyes diverted to her lap "..oh...thank...you..Luffy but I'm...fin.." started Nami but was cut off by sudden warmth wrapping around her body

"Wear it it'll keep you warm" smiled Luffy as he placed the blanket over her and made his way back to his bed

This caused Nami to turn an even darker shade of red "thank..you Luffy" said Nami still unable to make eye contact at the moment

"No problem" Said Luffy as he sat back down on his bed and slowly laid back down. He winced all the way down due to the pain until his head finally touched the pillow

Nami calmed herself down and allowed the redness to leave her cheeks. She finally gained the courage to look at Luffy and allowed her eyes to slowly move to his face. When her eyes finally made it his her face erupted in a blush to see Luffy an inch away from her face. Nami quickly moved back and nearly fell of her chair

"Nami! you ok?" asked Luffy as he grabbed a hold of her hand before she could fall

Nami stared at his hand on hers and immediately pulled away "Ummm y..yeah I'm fine" said Nami "what is the matter with me! this...this is Luffy here the mindless idiot captain that always annoys me! the idiot that makes a mess out of everything! the idiot that...that...always manages to save me whenever I need saving..." thought Nami as she smiled at the thought "wait! what! no! this can't be possible I'm just over thinking things that all. It's been a long week and a lot has happened...I just need to relax and act normally" thought Nami as she turned to Luffy who was now looking at her with a confused look on his face "Oh no he's looking this way! ok act natural...um start up a conversation! yeah perfect ok ummm..."Nami thought but couldn't come up with a thing "Ahhh why can't I think of anything!" Nami screamed in her head

"Nami" softly said Luffy

The sound of "Nami" through his soft and gentle voice sent shivers down her spine "...what the... hell was that!...I never got that feeling before when he called my name!" though Nami "Yes... Luffy?" asked Nami

"I'm glad you're ok" Luffy said

The scarlet stain on her cheeks were no longer able to be held back as her face shined a bright red.

"I...swore that after losing Ace...that I would never lose anyone else ever again...that I would grow stronger so no one would ever be able to take the people I love away from me...but then that bastard Kaidou came a took you right underneath my nose and there was nothing I could do." said Luffy who was no longer staring into Nami's eyes but now at the ceiling. "I...I was scared Nami...I didn't want to think about losing you...I needed to get you back and at first we didn't know where to find you and I thought that we would never be able to find you and that caused my insides to crumble!" Luffy said as his body began to tense up

"Lu...Luffy" said Nami as thinking of the right words to say right now was failing her

"All I thought about was getting you back to me safe Nami and when I finally saw you...you don't know how good it felt. I felt like a ton of weights were lifted off my shoulder and when I was able to defeat Kaidou and see you safe over my shoulder...I was so relieved that I was able to save you...I was able to bring you back to me" said Luffy who now looked back up at Nami and flashed a huge grin

"He keeps on saying it! " All I thought about was getting you back to me safe", " I was able to bring you back to me" he keeps saying "me" and not the crew...why!" thought Nami "Well...Luffy I'm here and I'm safe thanks to you so you don't have anything to worry about...I'm not going anywhere" said Nami with a smile

"Yeah I'll make sure of that!" Luffy said with an even larger grin

Nami smiled at Luffy warmly and then remembered the last time she was in his room...he was having nightmares and refused to talk about them...maybe he would..."Luffy what were you dreaming about those nights you woke up screaming?" asked Nami as she stared intensely into Luffy eyes hoping to get an answer this time. Luffy's smile slowly turned into a slight frown which immediately caused Nami to regret asking such a question "ah...ummm never mind Luffy I don't know what came over me...umm my curiosity just got the better of me.." Nami said trying her best to recover

"...It wasn't a dream" Said Luffy which caught Nami off guard

"...What?" asked Nami

"It wasn't a dream...more like I kept reliving it" said Luffy

"Reliving what?" asked Nami even though she knew exactly what it was but was hoping it was something else

"I kept reliving Ace's death...not matter how much I tried I would always see it! Ace would be standing in front of me...protecting me from an attack that was meant to kill me! me damn it!...and...Akainu...Akainu would come up and pierce Ace's stomach." said Luffy

Nami' eyes started to overflow with tears and all the restraint she had in her body left her as she threw herself to Luffy causing him to pull back in shock "Luffy I'm so sorry! I knew you were there when Ace died but I didn't know you witnessed it right in front of you! oh my gosh Luffy I'm so sorry!" screamed Nami as she cried and embraced Luffy tightly

Luffy was staring at Nami in shock of her sudden action, but soon loosened up and wrapped his arms around her and tears began to flow from his eyes as well "There's nothing for you to be sorry about Nami...I tried everything I could to stop it from happening but I couldn't...I'm thankful for your concern Nami but you really don't have to be sorry and you really don't have to cry" said Luffy as he pulled her forward to look at her face. Her eyes had begun to grow red and the tears were still flowing. Luffy rose his hand and gently wiped her tears from her eyes "I thought I told you that you look better with a smile Nami?" said Luffy with a wide grin

Nami slightly blushed as she heard Luffy's words but quickly faded after remembering what Luffy had gone through "Luffy...you must be in so much pain" said Nami as tears were beginning to build in her eyes again

"Ye...yeah I was...I nearly lost it at one point...but a good friend reminded me that I'm not alone...that I still have my crew and I must live on for you all" said Luffy "and plus...Ace is with me and will always be with me" Luffy said with a grin as he placed his hand on his heart

Nami stared at Luffy and smiled, she wiped her tears and simply stared at Luffy for a minute "Umm Luffy would you mind telling me about what happened to you after you got blown away...because that night when we all told our stories you kept saying "I'll tell you all about it later"...so can you tell me now?" asked Nami

Luffy stared at Nami and smile "sure Nami...um but first...it would be easier to tell you what happened if you were...umm sitting down..."said Luffy as he looked away with a slight blush

"Sitting down? what does he..."thought Nami as she looked down. Nami's face erupted in a bright pink as she noticed she had her arms around his neck and was sitting on his lap. Nami quickly jumped to her feet and sat back down. There was a long awkward silence before Nami said "s...sorry"

"I...It was not a problem...ummm how about I tell you about what happened now..." Said Luffy whose face was still a bit red

"Is...is Luffy blushing?" Nami asked herself who couldn't help but smile at the thought "okay Luffy" said Nami

"Well after you all were sent away Kuma came to me and also sent me flying away. At first I didn't know if I'd ever land and eventually I fell asleep...but I was woken up by landing on a strange island. I went walking around until I found a wild hog and he was huge! so I ate him and then I found some cool mushrooms...but one caused me to pass out. I then woke up naked in a cell." said Luffy

"Naked! why were you naked?" asked Nami

"I'm not sure but that's not even the weird part! there were a group of woman staring at me from outside the cell!" Luffy said

Nami could feel herself growing irritated "Oh really..." Said Nami through clenched teeth

"Yeah and they wanted to have my "Family jewels!" screamed Luffy who suddenly got punched on the head. "OW! what was that for Nami!" asked Luffy as he rubbed his head trying to stop the pain

Nami stared at him shaking in anger until she stopped "wait why am I so angry?...and why did I hit him?...it can't be that I'm...I'm jeal..." Nami started but Luffy interrupted her thoughts

"Nami? do you want me to continue?" asked Luffy

"Oh ye..yeah and sorry about hitting you..."Nami said

"Shishishi don't worry about it I'm used to it by now "Luffy said with a smile "Now where was I...oh yeah they asked me for my "Family jewels" but I said NO. I was then given clothes and they made it all girly! after telling them this they got all mad at me and began chasing me. I ran all over the island trying to not get killed by them until I fell through a roof. When I came to I realized I was in a bath...and that's how I met Boa Hancock!" said Luffy with a smile but felt another hit across the head. "Oww Nami why do you keep doing that!" asked Luffy as he rubbed his head again

"Nothing just keep going!" said Nami who was once again angry "falling into a woman's bath seeing her naked and not only that she's known to be the most beautiful woman in the world!...idiot!" Nami thought to herself

"Nami I won't tell you the rest if you keep hitting me" Luffy said with a pout

"Oh...sorry...Luffy said Nami...you can continue" said Nami "Crap I got mad at him again...why do I keep doing that!" Nami asked herself

"Well after falling into the bath Hancock got mad and put me in a battle arena and I had to fight her two sisters. I eventually defeated them and was brought back to their palace there we talked an found out everything was a misunderstanding!" Luffy said with a smile "we then got to know each other as were having a good time...until one of...the elder women told me about...about Ace...I was originally going to set out and find everyone but I knew that this..this was more important so I asked Hancock to take me to where Ace was and she agreed...although she began acting all strange" said Luffy

"Strange?" asked Nami

"Yeah she would never make eye contact with me and would always be daydreaming while looking at me...oh and her face would always be a bright red to!" said Luffy

Nami grew angrier with every word Luffy was saying and brought her fist up once again to hit him but caught herself right before "Nami calm down there's no way the Empress could have fallen for...for Luffy...right?" Nami asked herself

"Well we finally got to Impel Down which was were Ace was being held captive and Hancock hid me in her robes so I wouldn't be caught" said Luffy

Nami's eye twitched at this

"I then went running all over the place and I met up to Buggy!" said Luffy

"Buggy! as in Buggy the Clown!" asked Nami

"Yeah and we were being chased by these blue men to! but we took care of them easily and with Buggy's help I was able to make it down to the next level. On the next level we met up with a bunch of prisoner which Buggy released and there we met up with Mr. 3! that guy who worked under Crocodile!" said Luffy

"Mr.3 helped you to!" asked Nami "what the hell is going on?" thought Nami

"Well with the help of Buggy and Mr.3 well made it down to level three sadly we got split up but I ran into an old friend!" said Luffy

"Who?" asked Nami

"Bon-Clay!" Luffy said "and together we made it down to level four and was reunited with Buggy and Mr. 3! we were all beating up everyone in our way until...until we met up with Magelan" said Luffy

"Wait you met up with Magelan!" asked Nami in shock

"Yeah and he nearly killed me if it wasn't for Bon-chan...I was covered in poison and was near death and Bon-chan saved me. Although he tried his best to rescue me he was attacked by wolves and we both lost consciousness...but luckily we were both rescued by Iva-chan. He used one of his techniques to heal me from the poison" said Luffy with a smile

"Iva...and Ivankof the revolutionary!" asked Nami

"Yeah that's him he saved me and Bon-chan and along with his friends agreed to help me save Ace! we finally made it to Ace's cell...but he had already left...but we did meet up with Jimbei! and he was also willing to help us. Then we were going to leave when...when Crocodile called out to us...at first I didn't want to release him after what he had done to Vivi but Iva-chan convinced me to release him so I did" said Luffy

"Crocodile! you worked alongside Crocodile! and not only that but Jimbei as well!" "really what is going on here!" Nami asked herself in disbelief

"With the help of Iva-chan, Bon-chan, Crocodile, Jimbei, Mr.3 Buggy and the rest of the prisoners that were released we were able to make it out of Impel Down and take over a marine ship...but we came across a problem...the Door of Justice was closed and we didn't know how to open it. Our escape was almost spoiled when the doors suddenly opened. They were opened...thanks to...Bon-chan...he sacrificed himself for the sake of me..." said Luffy as his eyes began to tear up

Nami rested her hand on his back "It's ok Luffy" said Nami

"Yeah...I know...well we then made our way to Marine Ford and met up with old man Whitebeard and his crew. Alongside them we fought countless marines and after a while I finally made it close to Ace but then Ji-chan got in my way" said Luffy

"Garp! how did you manage to get pass him!" asked Nami who was now on the edge of her seat

"Well he seemed to be holding back because I managed to knock him out in one punch...and I know that that wouldn't have been enough to finish him...but after I passed him with the help of Mr.3 I was able to free Ace! We were finally making our escape when Akainu...that bastard began saying bad things about Whitebeard and Ace couldn't take it anymore and turned to shut him up. That's when...he lunged at me...he was too fast and I couldn't get out of the way fast enough...but Ace...Ace...saw it and jumped in front of me taking a hit that was meant for me...Ace died in my arms...I don't remember what happened afterwards because it seemed I passed out. When I woke up I came to the realization that Ace was really dead...I...I nearly lost my mind...but Jimbei reminded me about my dream and you all and thanks to him I was able to regain myself and meet up with you all again" said Luffy

Nami's was crying at all that Luffy had gone through "Luffy I didn't know about all the pain you went through...I just wish I was there to help you during that time" said Nami as she tried to wipe her tears away

"But you were...I always thought about you and I really missed you" said Luffy

Nami's eyes widened and her lips parted at what Luffy had just said

"I mean umm I mean I always thought of you and the crew and r..really missed you and the crew!...n...n...n...not just you alone" said Luffy as he frantically tried to hide his slip up but was shocked when he felt Nami's body on his.

Nami jumped on Luffy and wrapped her arms tight around Luffy's neck "I missed you too Luffy! and I only though of you to! I really wanted you to come save me and you were taking so long...but then I heard of Ace and I realized how selfish I was being. You were grieving for your brother and I was too busy waiting for you to save me. After seeing the message you left in the papers I was so happy that you were safe and you seemed to be doing okay. The two years took forever to come and I just wanted to see you so bad. When the two years were up and we finally met again I was so glad but then all this happened. I too thought I would never see you again after I was captured because I thought you wouldn't be able to find me but when I saw you again I was so happy...but...but then you fought Akainu...and I...I thought you were dead! I couldn't believe it...I guess somewhere deep inside I thought that you could never die...because your Luffy...and you never lose...but you weren't getting up...and at that point I realized just how much you meant to me" Nami said while tears were rolling down her cheek

"Nami" Luffy said softly as he placed his hand on her head

"I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you...but then you got up...I didn't understand how you could have survived but I was so happy that you were alive and when you defeated both Kaidou and Akainu I was unbelievably happy that you were safe and this horrible nightmare was finally over...but it wasn't. You passed out due to blood loss and...and almost died

"I almost died?" Luffy screamed

"Yeah and I was so worried...we all were but Chopper was able to save you but you've been out for twelve days and we all thought you would never wake up" said Nami who was still crying in his shoulder

"Twelve days! that's sixty meals I've missed!" screamed Luffy

Nami softly slapped his head "idiot you always think of only food" Nami said

"That not true...I think about you more than food" Luffy said causing Nami to raise her head from Luffy's shoulder and look at him " I thought of your everyday in those two years. I wondered if you were safe? are you eating well? are you sick again? would you be okay without me there to protect you? I constantly thought about you. Many times I wanted to cut my training short just to go and get you but...I needed to get stronger...stronger so I could protect you from being separated from me again. I missed you Nami I really did I..." Luffy started but was cut off by Nami's lips wrapping around his. Luffy stayed still for a while shocked at what had just happened but soon leaned into her and deepened the kiss. Luffy place one hand on the back of her head and the other on her waist which caused her to shiver.

As they parted for air Nami stared into Luffy's dark black eyes "Luffy...I love you...I never knew how much I actually loved you until today" said Nami with a bright red blush plastered on her face

"Yeah I love you too Nami" Luffy said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Nami let out a small gasp at the sudden kiss but soon went along with it.

Nami's body felt warm and kissing Luffy felt so right. She never wanted to stop she wanted his lips to remain on her forever but they both quickly pulled away when there was a knocking on the door. Nami stared at the door then hurried back to her chair

Luffy stared at her with a confused face on

"Come in" Nami said

"Nami-swan! I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat" said Sanji as he rushed towards Nami but then noticed Luffy" Ohh! Luffy your awake" said Sanji with a smile

"Yeah I'm good as new" Luffy said as he smiled at Nami causing her to blush

Sanji saw this but shrugged it off as nothing "well how about I cook you up a feast in celebration of you waking up!" said Sanji

"A feast really! Yahoo!" screamed Luffy in excitement "Come on Nami let's go he said as he braced himself from the pain before getting up and grabbed her hand

"Lu..Luffy you don't need to pull me I can...walk for myself" Nami said

"Shishishi I know" said Luffy with a smile causing Nami to blush. As they entered the kitchen everyone quickly turned to Luffy

"Luffy!" they all screamed as they rose to greet their captain

"Luffy! how are your wounds! do you need me to check them for you!" asked Chopper

"Nah I'm fine Chopper and thanks for everything" Luffy said

"...Stop joking around you praising me doesn't make me the least bit happy! why would that make me happy? Asshole!" said Chopper with a smile

"Oy Luffy are you sure your okay!" asked Usopp

"Yeah I'm fine now" as he gripped Nami hand a bit tighter

Nami was startled by this as she had forgotten he was still holding her hand

"Oy Sanji is the food ready yet!" screamed Luffy

"Yes it's done" calmly said Sanji as he laid the food out on the table

"Yahoo! screamed Luffy as he again pulled Nami to the table causing everyone to stare at them

Nami blushed at their stares and quickly sat down. She slowly looked up to see Zoro looking at her with a weird look on her face and Robin and Franky was just smiling at her which caused her to blush even harder

"All right let's eat! screamed Luffy as he began to dig into his meal

"Yeah" screamed everyone

Luffy ate the same way he always did as he finished his plate and then went to steal food from everyone else's. Everyone complained to this but couldn't help but laugh at the fact that everyone was back together and acting just like they used to. After dinner everyone went to their rooms. Nami had told Luffy that she was going to take a shower and left him lying down on the grassy deck. After her shower she walked to her room and got dressed. Right when she was about o open the door there was knock. Nami stepped back startled by the sudden knocking. "Who is it?" asked Nami

"It's me" said Luffy

Nami heart leaped to her throat at the sound of his voice "come...come in" said Nami

Luffy opened the door and stepped in

"Umm what's up Luffy?" asked Nami as she sat down on her bed. Luffy then walked up to her and sat beside her causing her to tense up a bit

"Nami" Luffy said

Hearing him say her name sent shivers down her spine and her body felt like it was going to melt "Y..yes?" asked Nami

"Earlier you said you loved me..." said Luffy

Nami blushed "Yes...and you said you loved me too..." said Nami

"Yeah I did...so Nami If I love you and you love me does that mean...we're married?" asked Luffy with a confused look on his face

Nami stared at Luffy for a couple seconds before letting out a giggle

"Oy Nami what's so funny!" asked Luffy

"Hahaha nothing...nothing is funny Luffy" said Nami who was still laughing at the question

"Then why are you laughing" asked Luffy "fine forget it" Luffy said as he got up but was stopped by Nami's hand holding his

"Sorry Luffy it's just your innocence is so cute sometimes. No we are not married...yet" she whispered the last part so he wouldn't hear "but we are in love" she said as she pulled him back down and he fell on top of her. Nami stared up into the dark black eyes of Luffy and began to feel herself turn red

Luffy looked down into Nami's dark brown eyes and smile "Well if we are both in love then that means your mine forever right?" asked Luffy

Nami stared at Luffy in shock and then smiled "yes...yes I am" Nami said as she leaned up to kiss him

Luffy leaned in to kiss her as well and they had a long passionate kiss before Luffy broke away "Shishishi come with me" Luffy said as he pulled her up

"Wait where are we going" Nami said as she was being pulled out her room and to the deck

"Oy everyone!" screamed Luffy

Everyone slowly began to leave their room and walk towards the railing

"What going on Luffy" asked Usopp

"Yeah Luffy I was sleeping so this better be good" said Zoro

"Shishishishishi I found One Piece!" said Luffy with a large grin

"What!" everyone screamed even Nami stared at Luffy in shock

"Where! where is it! screamed Usopp

"Shishi it's right here" Luffy said as he pulled Nami close to him causing her to turn a bright red after realizing what he meant when the said "I found One Piece"

"What do you mean I only see Nami" said Usopp

"Yeah Nami is my treasure...My One Piece...my missing piece but now I have her!" Luffy said with a smile as he pulled Nami in close to him

Everyone stared at Luffy in shock except for Zoro who was grinning at Luffy, Robin who leaned back onto Zoro's shoulder which caused him to jump in shock and smiled at the two, and Franky who was crying at how sweet Luffy's words were

"What the hell do you think you doing shitty rubber! get away from my Nami-san! and how dare you say such words to Nami-san! I'll kill you!" screamed Sanji who was now being restrained by Brook

"Luffy" Nami said as tear came to her eyes "Thank you.." Nami said before suddenly feeling Luffy's warm lips on hers

Luffy wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss causing Nami to slightly moan. When Luffy parted he stared into her eyes "So my future Pirate Queen what exactly do people in love do?" asked Luffy

Nami smiled warmly before pulling him to her bedroom "I'll show you" Nami smiled as they entered her room and she locked the door

"Wait Nami-san what are you doing! why...why are you taking him into your room! Nami-san why him! Nami-san! NAMI-SAN!"screamed Sanji as everyone returned to their rooms except for the grieving Sanji

**THE END!**


End file.
